


Easy access

by nescamonster



Series: Nescamonster does stuff [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Bondage, Deepthroating, F/M, Gunplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, You're Welcome, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: so ah, every now and again my hand slips and In my other stories I slip in sex scenes... well your welcome people because i've moved them over here for easy access to all your smutty needs along with maybe a few freestanding stuff that apears outta nowhere.So enjoy, because some come from other fic i've written beware of spoilers and anything dark i forgot to cut :Dnot all the tags are in each one fyi just read catiously





	1. Geoff/Ryan (lads and dads)

**Author's Note:**

> This first ones from prompt me, before lads and dads had their own fic. Geoff and ryan finally get some alone time ;)

Ryan was trying so hard to be quiet but it was difficult with Geoff whispering such wonderful words into his ears. He was bent over the bathroom sink, his face pressed to the glass, biting his lip. The boy were all asleep, Jack out doing a job for the past two days. With two boys entering puberty and the other two trying to copy their older brothers angst, it had been some time since they’ve been able to do this.

“Jeez rye, it’s been too long, you feel so good on me. Big bad vagabond bent over for me.” Geoff was groaning, pressed against his back, one hand on his hip, the other against the glass by his head. It felt amazing having Geoff thrust in and out of him, his own cock twitching, untouched as ordered, throbbing with each brush of his prostate. He shut his eye’s trying hard not to let his breathy moans grow in volume as their pleasure built.

He lost the battle when he felt Geoff's fingers brush his cock, unable to bite of the cry as his hips jerked automatically trying to thrust into Geoff's palm.

“Whoa boy, Shh. You don’t want to wake the boys. I’m just taking care of you.” Geoff soothed, his breath in Ryan's ear making him tremble when hot lips sucked at his earlobe. Geoff had slowed, just little small rolls of his hips, extending the session as he gave Ryan some blessed friction. They rocked together, Ryan panting for more, wanting Geoff to take him harder but the older of his partners just pressed against him in that slow, mind melting rhythm.

“Geoff...” he manages to breath, shifting his hips back, earning a shaky exhale from the man who was pressed tightly to him, “Geoff please. No more teasing.” He begged and Geoff gave that knowing chuckle, the one that sent waves of heat rolling down to Ryan's stomach.

“But I love to tease. Not very often I get you all to myself.”Geoff said, leaning back his torso even as he pressed deeper into the man below him, getting a needy whimper that was bitten off.

“To bad we need to be quiet, I love the sounds you make for me.” Geoff’s words were fire and his pace increased. They were breathing heavy, Ryan's cock aching now Geoff had stopped touching him, his hands instead on Ryan's hips, fucking him harder just like he begged. The things on the bench made little noises as the force of them started to rock it.

Sparks of pleasure were shooting up his spine. Ryan’s hands clenching where he held the counter, shifting so his forehead was against the glass, the cool glass a counterpoint to the heat spreading through his body. Geoff moved over his back again, his rhythm starting to stutter, his thrusts growing more frantic.

“I need you so much rye, you’re so good for me. So willing.” Geoff praised, his hands brushing against Ryan again, making him cry out.

“Shh, Shh.” Geoff tried to hush him but it was too much. The sweet burn and stretch as Geoff pumped himself inside him, the angle touching his prostate with every press. Geoff's hand around his own cock, stroking him expertly, in time with the hit of Geoff's hips against Ryan’s ass. His orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to be quiet.

“Geoff, I can’t- too much... I’m gonna-“ he panted out trying to warn his partner. Lucky or unluckily enough, he wasn’t sure which. Geoff caught on and slowed again moving his hand away. Ryan gave low moan, trying to move back into him, to get the rhythm going again but Geoff was absolute.

“No rye, here, turn for me baby.” He instructed, Ryan giving a whine when Geoff pulled all the way out, those gorgeously decorated hands helping him turn on weak legs to face him. Geoff’s heavy lidded eyes were blown out with desire, his shirt was still on but rucked up, showing Ryan the line that led from Geoff's belly button right down to that beautiful cock, the ring on the tip glinting in the light.

“Up here, come on, that’s it. Now I can see you, look at you as I fuck you.” Ryan sucked in a breath as Geoff helped him up, lifting a leg so one was braced up on the bathtub, the other around Geoff’s hips. Geoff smiled, looking down and realigning himself.

“Where were we?” he murmured cockily then pressed himself forward with a hard thrust, bottoming back out into Ryan who tipped his head back, eye’s rolling.

“There we are.” Geoff grinned then started to move again, holding tight to the thigh wrapped around him, the other hand on Ryan's hip, getting a good grip. Now facing him, Ryan could see the desire and lust on Geoff’s face as the gent fucked into him, not taking long to build back up to where they had been. Ryan started out being quiet but with every thrust bottoming out and the brush of Geoff’s stomach against his cock as the gent pulled him close soon had him groaning and panting.

“You going to cum if I touch you baby?” Geoff asked, voice frantic as he came closer himself. Ryan nodded, sultry cries coming from his mouth unable to stop it.

“then cum for me baby, cum on me right now.” Geoff ordered then grabbed his head, smashing their faces together, his tongue invading Ryan’s mouth as he wrapped his other hand around Ryan's cock, stroking it firmly, his hips powering into him. Ryan was helpless to resist.

He came in Geoff's hands, his orgasm almost pushed out of him by the force of Geoff fucking into him, his shout muffled by Geoff's mouth. He pressed down on Geoff, feeling himself contract around that still moving cock, loving the feeling of coming on Geoff, heightening his orgasm.

Geoff followed soon after, his breath shortening as Ryan had convulsed then throwing his hips hard, trying to bury himself as deep as possible as his seed spilled out of him into his partner. He threw his head back with the force of his pleasure but Ryan caught it and pressed it to his shoulder, Geoff crying out into his skin.

They trembled together, Geoff still inside of Ryan as they slowly came down from the high of release into the gentle afterglow of sex. Geoff shifted his head so he was more laying on Ryan, wrapping his arms around him as best he could for the angle. Ryan hugged him back, tucking his chin over Geoff's shoulder, breathing deep.

They would have stayed like that for some time if it hadn’t been for the creak of the door and the shocked breath that followed it. Ryan’s eyes shot open and he looked into Michaels surprised face before the thirteen year old flushed all different kinds of colours then settled on red before he backed up then ran down the hall.

“Fuck,” Ryan cursed softly, Geoff turning a lethargic head to see as Ryan called after their son, “Michael!”

He shoved Geoff and his partner backed up, separating them and causing a groan. Ryan pushed his own discomfort away into the back of his mind, reaching for his jeans that had been abandoned. Geoff had already hopped into his, holding a hand out to Ryan.

“Clean up first, I got this.”

“Oh like you got locking the damn door?”

“I thought I had, fuck, it mustn’t have closed all the way or something.” Geoff defended himself, fixing his shirt and leaving Ryan there to find their most likely traumatised kid. He wasn’t in his bedroom or in the kitchen or lounge room. He wasn’t in the second bathroom and Geoff was starting to panic.

“Did he leave the house?” Ryan asked when they met up in the hall and Geoff growled, his worry making him angry.

“Scarred or not, he better not have. Kid knows better.” Geoff said then left to check the front yard while Ryan went to check the back. As he went through the laundry room he heard the tiniest of breaths, only his years hunting people alerting him to it. Relief turned into trepidation as he realised he now had to talk to his son about what he had seen.

“Michael. You can come out of the laundry basket.” He said softly, a little proud of his sons hiding ability. If he didn’t have a serial killer as a father, no one would have suspected the full laundry basket to be full of teen. Michael shifted, clothes falling out as he stood up from his crouch, face burning and unable to meet his father’s eye’s.

“I’m sorry, I should have knocked-“ he started to make excuses but Ryan stepped forward, bending so he was at eye level and placing his hands on Michaels shoulders.

“Hey, no. This is not your fault. We should have made sure the door was locked. This is on your dads ok? Not you.” Michael still wouldn’t look at him so he sighed and gestured.

“Come on, let’s have some ice-cream and talk huh?” he said, Michael responding by getting out of the basket and mumbling sullenly, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well tough.” Ryan said even though he really didn’t want to talk about it either. What are you meant to say when your sons seen you like that? Geoff met up with them in the kitchen, having come back inside and looking too Ryan questioningly.

“Laundry basket.” He said by explanation and Geoff hit his forehead in annoyance at himself.

“jeez I even went in there.” He said and caught the flash of smirk on Michaels face before embarrassment seeped over again. Ryan made them all small glasses of ice-cream and they sat down to poke and ignore the food, none of the three knowing where to start.

Ryan wished it had been Jack he had been caught with. Jack would know how to handle this, he had read every parenting book. Then again, so had Geoff who was frowning at the ice-cream like it was the one who forgot to double check the door. Surprisingly Michael was the one to break the silence.

“I’m not stupid. I know what you guys were doing.” He said suddenly, full of anger. The two dads exchanged looks then Geoff looked to Michael.

“what do you know about it then smart guy?” he teased, Michael and himself having almost a language of their own just in the way they both spoke like they were angry even when they weren’t.

“You were... you know...” Michael blushed hard and blurted out a word for it that surprised them, “Intercourse.”

“Intercourse? How is that even in you voclabularry?”

“Vocabulary Ryan, do you really have to flub now?”

“Sorry, I didn’t plan for this alright?”

“Don’t fight!” Michael snapped and glared at them before he looked worried at his outburst. Geoff extended a hand across the table to Ryan who put his own on it. Geoff smiled at Michael.

“Were not fighting Michael. We’re just... Your papa is better at this stuff then we are.”

“We just want to make sure your ok with what you saw.”

“Ok? Fuck no I’m not ok! That is like burned into my mind forever!”Michael snapped at Ryan slamming his spoon on the table, “Why the hell weren’t you in your bedroom like normal fucking parents?”

“Ok, your upset, we get that. But that’s no excuse not to watching your fucking mouth.”

“Geoff!”

“I’m the adult, I can swear!” Geoff defended himself then turned back too Michael, tone softening, “Your right, we shouldn’t have been in the bathroom. But something you’ll understand when your older is sometimes it can be more exciting too... make love, somewhere besides a bed.”

“ew.” Was all Michael would say to that then he glanced up at Ryan then away, murmuring something.

“What was that buddy?” He asked softly, leaning forward a bit. Michael rolled his eyes then spat the words out forcefully.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” He blushed again, unable to look up as Ryan took a second to understand the question. When he did he looked to Geoff, narrowing his eyes since the man looked a little too smug for his liking.

“Ah, no. No it doesn’t hurt. In fact it feels really good. But that’s only because we’re adults and we know how to make it that way. You should defiantly not be doing anything like that for a few more years.”

“at least twenty...” Murmured Geoff but Ryan spoke over him.

“So I’m not hurt. Don’t worry about me alright?”

“You are like full on gay.” Michael said wonderingly, then looked up confused at them, “But there’s like three of you. I’ve seen you all kiss each other. Do you all... do that...” Ryan leant back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and looking to Geoff, eyes saying he was up, Ryan wasn’t touching that one with a ten foot pole.

“Um, listen... Look, we, ah,” Geoff looked to Ryan for help who shrugged and tilted his head at their son who was looking at Geoff with his eyes narrowed and mouth set in a hard line.

“Ok. I’m not going to dance around this. Yes, your Dada and I are together, but we’re also with Papa. We all love each other and all of us love you. It’s a bit complicated but that’s the base of it. We’re all a family together, you, your brothers and all us dads. It’s a regular boys club here.” He chuckled and Ryan chuckled with him. Michael took a moment to turn the answer over in his mind, actually taking a spoonful of his running ice cream much to his dads delight. After a few more he had another question, looking again to Geoff.

“What if I don’t like that?” he asked and Geoff tried to keep the hurt from his face.

“You don’t like our family?” he double checked and Michael shook his head and rolled his eye’s the blush coming back.

“No stupid, I meant what if I don’t want to do IT like you guys?” he said quickly and Ryan took over again.

“You don’t have too. You shouldn’t be doing anything with anyone for a long time but when you do, it’s up to you what you want to do...” He trailed off, reviewing the sentence in his mind as Geoff tried not to laugh at him.

“What your dads trying to say Michael is just because you have parents that are the same gender, doesn’t mean you have to like the same gender. If you like girls, then that’s fine. And if you like boys then that’s fine too. You like what you like and you go at your own pace.”

“your fathers right, Michael, you got all the time in the world buddy. No rush at all. That’s what being your age is all about, learning who you want to be.”

“Is that why Jeremy got his own room?”

“Yeah, kinda partly.” Ryan agreed and Michael tapped his fingers on the table.

“What is I wanted my own room?” He asked quickly.

“We thought you liked bunk beds with Gavin?”

“No. He snores and ray plays his games all night when you think he’s asleep, the light keeps me up.”

“Ok, we’ll talk to papa when he gets home about getting you, your own room. But for now do you have any more questions?” Geoff thought it was time to get Michael to bed since he seemed alot more calm and able to look at them now without the burn colouring his lightly freckled face.

“yeah, do you guys do that all over the house?” he asked and his dad’s laughed.

“No, we tend to keep it in the bedroom kiddo. This was a once off, promise.” Geoff winked when Ryan’s face looked a little disappointed but he pulled his expression back to open and kind by the time Michael glanced at him. Ryan collected the glasses as Geoff escorted Michael back to bed.

“Oh! I never washed my hands!” Michael said quickly, looking embarrassed that he had eaten without washing up like his dads had taught him. He looked to the bathroom door but coloured. Geoff took mercy on him and took him back to the kitchen to wash up, Ryan stealing a quick cuddle with the squirming teen.

Geoff put his fingers to his lips meeting Michaels eyes then threw the door open to the bedroom, eyes going immediately to Rays side of the room. His tousled black hair was peeping up from under the blankets, seemingly asleep. Geoff wasn’t fooled, pointing Michael to the bottom bunk so the kid would get back in and bent over Rays head.

“Hmm, funny. I thought Ray knew better to sleep with his glasses on.” Geoff murmured to no one, Rays face twitching. Geoff moved his mouth closer to the kids cheek and whispered “busted buddy.” Into his ear, reaching and snagging the 3ds out of Rays hands as the boy rolled onto his back objecting, throwing away all attempts to pretend to be asleep.

“I wasn’t born yesterday boyo, you’ll get this back in a week. Glasses off and eyes shut, come on.”

“Dad? What’s going on?” Gavin's sleepy voice said, his snoring having stuttered out when ray had cried out.

“Nothing Gav, just your brothers in trouble is all.” Geoff said smugly and ray glared at him, folding his arms over sheets. Geoff scoffed and tucked the game into his back pocket then pulled Rays glasses off and folding them, putting them on the bedside table. He leant forward and brushed Rays fringe off his face, kissing his forehead.

“You’re dead Michael. You totally ratted me out.” Ray accused and Michael denied it vehemently.

“For your information mister, we knew what you were doing, we just wanted to catch you in the act. Now sleep all of you.” Geoff assured him, moving on to Michael who pulled the blanket over his head to avoid the goodnight kiss. Geoff grinned and kissed the blanket where Michaels forehead would be. Michael grumbled under the blankets as Geoff straightened, Gavin's big sleepy blue eyes meeting his.

“Since we were up, we’re going to be too tired for school tomorrow.” Gavin tried and Geoff shook his head.

“Nice try, but no. Good night Gavvers.” Gavin leant forward for his kiss then snuggled back into his bed, cuddling his pillow tight. Geoff turned to leave to see Ryan leaning in the frame. Ryan gave him a wide grin, Geoff turning to look back into the room with him.

“Good night boys.”

“Night dada, night daddy.”

“God, go away so I can sleep!”

“Your still dead to me Michael.”

They’re dads chuckled and shut the door to almost a crack. Geoff leant his head against Ryan and gave a low groan that had Ryan sniggering.

“When the hell did they become like little people?”

“around that one time we blinked. Now it’s time to head to bed ourselves. I got to go pick Jack up tomorrow so you’re on your own. Good luck with that.” As he spoke he walked away towards their own bedroom, hips swaying as behind him Geoff entered classic panic mode.

“Oh god, I totally forgot. Crap!”


	2. Adam/FemaleOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So from prompt me again, inspired by the funhaus fic.  
> Adam and a customer who ive kept pretty vague  
> A somewhat typical night for him

Adam knew when he had a first-time buyer and he had one now. She was bright red from the moment he entered the room, sitting nervously on the side of the bed, her hands tightly clasped in front of her. She could barely look at him in his tight gold pants, his chest bare to her view.

“I’m Schling. You requested me?” he had to ask, just to make sure he had the right room. She nodded and pushed a little of her hair behind her ear. He smiled and came forward, kneeling down in front of her so he could see her face where she was looking down. He took a chance, putting hands on her knees getting a small gasp and eyes meeting his.

“How can I help you this evening lovely lady?” he said quietly, keeping that soft smile on his face. He couldn’t believe his luck, a first-time buyer, a female and she wasn’t hard on the eyes either. In another life, he may have even wanted to seduce such a woman.

“My friends… they ah, well… I’ve wanted… well…You… And they said they’d cover the cost and h-here I a-am.” she said shyly, her eyes sliding from his and she laughed nervously, her hands patting her own thighs as she shimmied back on the bed slightly to get some distance between their faces.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before. Hired a…you looked so sexy onstage, I liked your…” she fell quiet again and cleared her throat, the colour in her face only increasing until Adam could swear he felt the heat from where he had stayed by her knee’s.

“Thank you. I think you look pretty damn sexy yourself.” He said back, trying to soothe her. It was a rare occasion he actually wanted to be with a customer, but this one was a treat. There would be no bruises for him tonight if he could get her to actually follow through. She scoffed at his complement and waved a hand at him. 

“You’re just saying that because you have to- “she stopped speaking when he caught her wrist gently and moved up her body, bringing his face close and cupping a cheek in his hand, feeling her tremble at his touch. 

“No. Really. Look at your hair, it’s so soft and the colour is amazing,” he let go of her wrist to pull a strand of her fringe into her face,” Your eyes are so deep, so shining. I can tell, I happen to be an expert at reading faces. And your lips.” He licked his own, eyeing her lips that she bit lightly when he was gazing at them. 

“May I kiss you?” he checked and she nodded breathless as he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. He started out slow and soft, just moving over her lips, not daring, tongue, not yet, just wanting her to get used to him. Her breath was catching and she leant back on the bed, Adam following until he was atop her, his elbows holding him up so her breast just brushed his chest. 

“S-stop.” She murmured and immediately he moved his head back, looking down at her with large brown eyes. She looked back at him, searching his face for something, he didn’t know what but she frowned and her eyes welled. When she put her hands to his chest he shifted back so she could sit up and he sat beside her, wondering what he did wrong and how he could correct it before she ran out. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this.” She muttered and looked away from him, hugging herself and shaking her head, “This was a bad idea, I never should have let them convince me this was the way.” Adam saw his free pass ticket slipping out of his reach and he shifted closer, his side against hers and put and arm over her lap, laying a soft hand on her thigh. As she looked down at it in surprise, he quickly brushed the hair from her neck and kissed the hollow of her throat making her shudder and her legs press together in a way he knew was familiar. 

“This was a great idea. And you don’t have to do anything.” He assured her, and was encouraged as she melted into his side as he placed more kisses up the line of her throat and flicked a tongue out over her ear, getting another tell-tale shiver. 

“Why don’t you just lay back, and let me do this? Let me make you see stars.” he whispered into the ear he had licked, then sucked gently at an earlobe, seeing her eyes close and her mouth open in a small O. seeing her respond made him bold again, shifting the hand that was on her thigh, down to her knee and slowly, finger by finger, scrunching up her skirt until his hand was pressed to skin. 

“Schling… I…are you sure?” 

He wanted to laugh. Was she asking his permission to use him for her pleasure? Even though it was already bought and paid for by someone else to someone else. He was basically the dildo her friends had purchased her for Christmas, and she wanted to know if he was sure he wanted to do this? Since when did that matter to anyone at all… 

But in a way, yes, he was sure. He’d rather have this beautiful woman for an hour or two then anything else that might wander into the rooms. So, he nodded and moved so his arms were framing her body, now paying attention to the other side of her neck as she tipped her head to give him better access, her breath coming in faster. 

“Please. I want you. I need you. You’re so beautiful, so sexy. Let me please you?” he begged her, “I can make you feel amazing. Just let me take care of you and don’t worry about anything for a while. I’m here to make you feel so good, if you’ll let me…” his words undid her and she nodded, putting a cautious hand on the back of his neck and drawing his lips to hers again. 

With little nudges on her hips and encouraging words, he got her to lay in the middle of the bed, atop the covers and her head sunk into the many pillows there. He kissed her gentle, settling his weight mostly atop her, his hips beside hers and framing her face with his hands. 

“We take this at your pace baby girl. You tell me what you want.” She gave him nothing, flushing again and her hands closing around his wrists. 

“I-I don’t… I’m not sure…” he smiled at her sweetly as she stuttered and leant down to kiss her, knowing she enjoyed his ministrations. 

“That’s ok sweetheart. You don’t have to know all the official names or anything. How about this? I touch you and you tell me if it’s good or bad? Like now,” he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth briefly, running his lip over it then letting it go, looking down at her face as she looked up at him in surprise, “Good or bad?” 

“Good.” She murmured so he did it again his own body starting to flush with heat. This was great for him, feeling a rare power in giving this girl pleasure. In being the one to choose what was next. To playing her rather than being played himself. The little noise she made as he gently thumbed over her breast, the shirt clothes between them still sent heat racing down into his crouch. 

“Oh, Schling…” she murmured against his lips, her arms coming up and folding behind his head. He felt the moment she found his scars, felt her trace them and her body stiffen. Before she could ask and break the mood, he slipped a large hand under her shirt and cupped her bra directly even as he flicked his tongue into her mouth and traced a line up the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, and he felt her answer by pressing up into him. 

“Schling, I want- I need- undress me?” she asked breathlessly and he shifted back, smiling at her, eyes crinkling. 

“I was scared you’d never ask. Let’s unwrap you, shall I?” he put his hands on her hips and slid them up her body, seeing her watching him and biting her lip again, her hands above her head as he shimmied her shirt off. God, he could kiss this woman for free when he saw she was wearing a forward clipped bra. His luck just wouldn’t run out tonight. 

He unclipped it with one finger, tilting forward so he could kiss her as he freed her breasts. When he shifted back, he didn’t have to fake the breath that caught in his throat at the sight. He was definitely interested now and eyes flicking up to check she was ok with what he was doing, he lightly closed his lips around a taut peak, sucking on it briefly and licking the tip with his tongue as she arched into his warmth. 

“perfect.” He purred as he came off, her hand in his hair again, her eyes wide and dilated as she watched him shift over to her other breast, repeating the procedure as he wrapped a hand around the one he’d just abandoned. 

“Schling… Oh, that feels so good…” she gasped then threw her head back as he moved his thumb over one nipple and increased suction on the one in his mouth. He was hard himself and his gold pants uncomfortably tight, but this wasn’t about him. It was about her, and making her want him so much, she’ll pay to come back again and again. 

So as much as he was enjoying himself he moved so his legs were over her hips and he sat up, smiling at her little disappointed groan and even wider when she looked up at him. His broad shoulders lightly glittered and his chest was carefully bare of hair except for the snail trail he was made to leave as it lead suggestively under his pants. The shape of him was clear and he didn’t expect her to reach out and trace it with two fingers. The groan he gave was real and he throbbed, aching to be released. 

“Is that… because of me?” She asked, disbelieving, looking up to his face as she ran her fingers down his length again. 

“Y-yes.” Ok the voice was a bit of a put on but her fingers did feel good and he took a guilty moment to image those fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking him, caressing him, someone for once telling him how much they wanted him. 

That was fantasy however, so he pushed it from his mind and put his hands on her hips, hooking fingers around her skirt hem and underwear both. Before he could start to move it down, she placed a hand on his. 

“Please… could you do yours first? I want, to see you.” She ground out, her face burning brightly. Adam was always obedient, moving his hands to his own shorts and tugging them down, carefully letting his cock spring free, giving a small grunt himself at the release. He pulled them down to his thighs then carefully down one leg then the other, scrunching them in hand and throwing them aside as his customer devoured his body with her eyes alone as was her paid for right. 

“did you want yours off now?” he asked, unsure what she wanted from here, losing his own pants hadn’t been part of his plan. His exposed dick gave another throb when she closed her hand around it feeling the weight of him in her palm and he was biting his own lip now, part of his fantasy come to life. 

“I can’t believe this is happening…” she murmured, squeezing him softly and rubbing so his mouth fell open in a pant, shifting his knees forward so she didn’t have to stretch as far and half bent over, a hand on the bed as he let her explore him as she willed. 

“All this for me?” she asked in a tone that made him sure the question was rhetorical, the woman sitting up, her bra sliding off her shoulders and onto the bed, both hands now touching him. One stroked him as the other spread on his thigh, petting the downy hair there as her lips came temptingly close to the head of his cock, glistening with pre. He was helpless to do anything but watch, this was her choice, her experience. But by god he was loving it, his arousal genuine and he fought the urge to start rocking into her grip. 

Her eyes looked up into his as he was bent over her and she had a look of wonder on his face. 

“You’ll really do anything I ask, won’t you?” he nodded quickly, wanting to kiss her again, to press her down and enter her, but that wasn’t what she had asked for. Yet anyway. 

“Yes. I obey you gorgeous woman. Anything you want, I shall do. I just want to give you pleasure. Please…” he let his voice catch and bit his lip as she sucked in her own breath, her hand leaving his thigh to press the heel of her palm between her legs. 

“l-lick me?” she stuttered and let his cock go, leaning back into pillows again. Adam, now freed from her maddening touch, got himself back under control and went back to fingering her hemline. Then in one smooth motion, he pulled down her skirt and her panties both, deftly unhooking them from her ankles and letting the drop beside the bed. 

“Oh, beautiful woman.” He groaned for her and he meant it, seeing something that made his line of business so much easier. She was bare of hair, freshly waxed and that was the way he loved his women. His luck was holding strong. 

She moaned sweetly for him as he ran a finger down her slit, feeling how wet she had gotten from his attentions. He grinned as he bent down, settling between her legs, letting her put her knees over his shoulders. With one hand cradling a soft thigh and the other gently spread her open to his eyes, pink and warm and wet. She rocked into his face when he finally leant down and licked a strip up, flicking his tongue over her clit to get her to shiver. 

“Oh Schling!” she cried out as Adam started to lick at her, his tongue teasing her hole, his thumb pressing against her clit and rotating slowly as she started to rock her hips. He felt a fresh spurt of wet on his tongue and from the noises and cries she was making, knew she was ready for more. He pressed down, burying his face in her groin, lapping at her deep heat as his fingers worked her clit. 

She was moaning and her hands traced up her own body to fondle her own breasts. He moved up and sucked directly on her clit, her hips shooting up and he had to press her back down as he slid a finger into her wet heat. 

“Schling, Schling, Schling.” She chanted as Adam started to finger her, circling her clit with his tongue and adding a second finger. With a few experimental presses, he found her sweet spot and she was cumming, her legs constricting on his back and a hand shooting down to grab a handful of hair as he dutifully fingered and licked her through her orgasm. 

When she started to twitch, he moved up, her hand still buried tightly in his hair and slowly removed his fingers. She panted, her eyes glassy, her legs coming off his shoulders so he could move up her body and start fondling her breast again, loving the softness in his palms and the shape of her in his mouth. 

“Schling, please, I want you now.” She murmured after a few moments pulling Adam up to kiss her and he almost lost his control when he felt the tip of his cock press against wet folds. He shifted back, intending on grabbing a condom from the supplies, the woman grabbing his shoulders and guiding him back to her lips, her arms going across his neck, holding him tight to her. 

“I need to get protection.” He tried to tell her, muffled as she kissed him hard, her shyness melted away by orgasm. 

“No need. D-didn’t you get t-told?” 

He had, Kimball having informed him this was a tested customer, pre-booked so they could confirm her being clean themselves. But that was extremely rare and made him uncomfortable. As usual though, Adams feelings were not considered or asked for. 

“If that’s what you want.” He checked with her, keeping his own unease deep inside. She nodded, her nose brushing against his. She must be allergic to latex or something and so he did what he always did. Obeyed. 

From the moment he felt himself slid against her folds, rocking against her warm, not yet slipping inside, he suddenly stopped worrying about lack of barrier. This woman was soft, sexy and giving the most wonderful noises in his ears as he rubbed the underside of his cock against her slit, nudging at her clit. 

“P-please. In-inside. I need, ahh, please…” she panted in his ear and he adjusted his angle so the head of his dick caught against her hole and started to press in. Adam was laying atop her, her legs over his thighs, his knees on the bed as he started to enter her, milking moans from them both. She was tight around him and without the layer of protection, he felt every little contour of her walls contracting on him. 

“T-talk to m-me.” She ordered and Adam groaned as he felt himself buried fully inside his customer. 

“You’re so tight, so warm for me. You feel so good.” He murmured, truthfully, as he began to pull out just as slow as he entered until only the end of him was inside her. With a thrust, he bottomed back into her, both groaning at the sensation. He started to move then, rocking in and out, feeling the heat build inside his stomach as she clung to him, her face pressed to his shoulder, his own face buried in her hair where he could mutter into her ear. 

“Ah, so good around me… you like this? Oh, you like me inside you? Ahh, ah, so warm, mmm.” He thrust into her, closing his own eyes as he actually enjoyed the service he was preforming, throbbing and breath speeding as he felt waves of pleasure build. She was so good for him, her legs wrapping around his hips, giving him deeper access, her breathy cries in his ears and her arms wrapped around him. 

“Schling, fuck me. Fuck me harder.” She swore as Adam kept a maddening pace, slow and steady. At her demand, he started to piston into her faster, grunting as his hips hit hers, biting his lip as he kept himself from tipping over before she was ready for him. 

“D-do you want me t-to swear?” he checked, and she nodded, moving her hands and pressing them against his chest. 

“Sit up.” She managed to get out and he did, his hands moving to her hips, readjusting once more so he could move inside her from this new position. 

“Oh fuck, this is so good, ah, I love being inside you.” He kept talking to her, her eyes closed and her hands gripping the sheets, her mouth open as sultry moans dripped from her lips and her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. Since her eyes were closed and she was listening to him pant and groan, Adam took a selfish moment to admire the way he looked, his cock gliding in and out, the way her body clung to him. 

“You look so fucking sexy like this. So fucking hot, it makes me want to lick you up, head to toe.” He told her and she arched up into his hips, grabbing her breast again and before his eyes, squeezed it herself. As he kept moving he leant forward over her so he could lick the nipple poking through her fingers. She cried out and moved her hand to his head as he sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark on her that she could admire for days to come. 

“Schling! Yes! Oh, fuck me! Oh, you’re so fucking good inside me. I’m so close.” She let out a long groan broken up by the force of Adam fucking into her. He moved a hand and pressed a thumb to her clit, increasing his pace again, now the sound of his body slapping against hers loud in the room, the bed rocking with the force of it. 

Adam came off her nipple with a wet plop, his free hand framing beside her head, bringing his cheek to hers again, working his hips hard, his cock throbbing with each press deep inside her. He felt his balls starting to tighten and shuddered, trying to hold off on his own orgasm to give her, hers. 

“Your close baby? Gonna cum soon? Ah, fuck… gonna-gonna come on my cock sweetheart? You can do it, I want you too. Please, cum, ah-ah cum on me.” He begged her and kissed her messily, swallowing her cry’s as they built. 

“Cum Schling! Cum inside me!” she cried into his lips and ever the obedient man, Adam let go of his tight control and cried out himself, thrusting his cock hard and deep as he could as he came. She joined him in orgasm, her warmth contracting around him as he jerked, little shoves of his hips as he shot his load inside his customer. He gave another little grunt, pressing deep again and his head slipped from her mouth into her shoulder, listening to her cries as she shuddered beneath him. 

He twitched inside her as they caught their breath, Adam was careful not to let his full weight onto the woman beneath him. After a few moments, she shifted her head and pressed a kiss against his jaw and her arms, that were still wrapped around his torso, slid down his spine, his sides then away. 

“Thank you Schling. That was wonderful.” She whispered and he turned his own head, kissing her throat, her cheek then her lips. 

“Always here for your pleasure.” He breathed in reply then at her silent order, he moved back to a sitting position and slowly pulled himself free. This had been a nice service but it was at this moment Adam truly remembered his place. He couldn’t flop down beside her and spoon into the woman he just spilled inside as much as he wished too. He had to get up, getting a washcloth and wetting it, wringing it out so its damp and coming back to clean up the mess they had made, starting with her first. 

Once she was clean, she gave a contented sigh and rolled over into a less crumpled area of the bed while Adam cleaned himself then gathered up her clothes, laying them at the end of the bed then retrieving his own pants. 

“Schling? Won’t you come join me?” She called and he smiled at her, nothing he’d like more then to lay down and take a break but… 

“I’m sorry, the payment covered the service itself. Cuddling is extra and our time is almost up.” He said regretfully. She sat up, pouting prettily and a colour rising to her cheeks again. 

“Oh… I almost forgot that… well, you did your job well Schling.” She muttered and quickly shimmied down to her clothes, standing up and starting to get dressed. He slid his barely there pants back on, tucking himself away as comfortably as he could, regretting the hurt he thought he had heard in her voice. She had been a kind customer and a lovely change of pace. Adam wanted her to come back. 

So, with a wary look at the time, he came forward and wrapped his arms around her after she had pulled her shirt back on, getting a surprised squeak from the woman as he hugged her and dipped his head, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. 

“That was wonderful. Thank you.” He said sincerely and she turned, her hands on his chest, tracing the planes of his chest as she stood on tiptoe to catch his lips with hers. 

A knock at the door and they stepped apart, the woman tucking her hair back and clearing her throat. 

“Come in.” she called and a guard poked their head in. 

“Sorry ma’am but your time has come to an end. Normally we’d let you extend if you wish, but there is another booking waiting.” 

“No, no. that’s fine. I’m done here.” She said and with a lingering look and smile at Adam, she left past the guard. Once she had past, Adam was fixed with a less then kind look from one of his keepers. 

“Make the bed quick. Your next customer will be in, in a moment. Mr Kimball wanted me to inform you, this booking has not been tested so you must use a condom.” 

“Yes sir. I understand.” Adam answered and turned back to fix the bed before the door had even been shut. He was just finished placing the pillows back perfect when the door opened. 

“Already bent over the bed? Perfect.” A voice said and Adam mentally sighed. 

So much for his luck holding as hard hands grabbed his hips and tipped him forward.


	3. Ryan/Jeremy (lights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Darkverse, Ryan and jeremys roadtrip  
> little darkish but mostly just some Prince on king action lol  
> enjoy  
> oh just fyi, it might start a little noncon but don't Worry Ryan is consenting they are just crazy ok? ok, have fun reading that lol

Ryan dressed quickly, furious at himself. He was so busy cleaning his own mess, cruising his own high he hadn’t considered how much Jeremy needed a kill. It had only been two weeks since his last but Pain and stress did work to eat away at the light, Ryan knew that intimately. Now his apprentice was gone and the place was already stirred up.

He armed up, unsure of what he’d find. It was strange to put on a jacket that wasn’t the vagabond blue and black but he put on one of Jeremy’s anyway so it would hide his cast and the gun tucked into his back. He had a knife at his hip and carefully put a syringe in his jacket pocket opposite his wallet, the cover on the tip but still careful. He groaned when he noticed that one of Jeremy’s side pistols were gone as well as a skinning knife.

Then he was out the door to track his wayward prince.

The man had a limp and a busted hand, how far could he have gone?

Thankfully the car was still there and Ryan took it, having a session where Jeremy would have gone. Understanding the feral killer was as simple as understanding where he would go if his dark self was to take over. The answer was simple. He would gut the cashier that had stolen his chosen one’s gaze from himself.

He arrived back at the store, parking close to the backside of the building, getting out and keeping his eye’s peeled for Jeremy. It was hot in his jacket in the Californian sun but he needed to find Jeremy before he killed in broad daylight. Luckily this was one of the smaller stores available in Fresno, catering to a suburb rather than a city hub.

Ryan walked by the front of the store, seeing the cashier he had flirted with still at her post. He didn’t feel Jeremy would be comfortable entering, preferring to lay in wait for her somewhere he could grab her. So, Ryan, as casually as he could, strolled around the building towards the back entrances.

Hands grabbed him, one roughened by bandaging and he slammed into the wall near the docks of the store. He supressed the instinct to fight back, letting Jeremy growl and press against him, a little too short to get his teeth on Ryan’s neck but biting at his shoulder blades as he pressed Ryan against the store wall, boxed in out of sight by the decorative bushes lining the store, a parked truck and some stock sitting waiting to be brought into the store.

Ryan was ok with submitting when it was snuggling in the privacy of a room, less willing to reverse their roles out here in the open. So when Jeremys fingers started grabbing at his pants, making to tear them down, he twisted, trying to face the lad so he could restrain him and get him calm once more.

Jeremy snarled savagely and they had a short scuffle, ending when Ryan used Jeremys injury against him, grabbing his weak arm and grabbing the lads throat, his arm broken but his fingers strong trumping the general weakness of Jeremys entire left limb. Victory thrilled through his limbs, and Ryan grinned wide, ready to re-establish just who topped who in this relationship when he was side swiped by Jeremys right fist, holding his gun. It hit the side of his head at force and he dropped, dazed onto all fours.

Before Jeremy could follow him down, he lurched up, hands grabbing at the lad’s legs, to steady the world as it tipped. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the ringing as Jeremy shoved him again, his head clunking against the wall hard, now trapped between Jeremy and the building, kneeling. His mind only just caught up with what that meant when he felt the barrel of the gun pressed to his skull, the injured hand twisting fingers into his hair, pulling it from the tie.

“Your mine.” Jeremy looked down at him, completely gone, sounding almost sane lost in his insanity. Damn him to hell if it wasn’t the most fucking hot thing Ryan had ever seen. He thought seeing his fellow serial killer spread out below him, having control of a wild creature had been exciting. He thought the beatings Geoff handed down were enough to get him under control. Both of these things combined into one.

Jeremys eyes were blown out, his face intense and his eyes burning as he stared down at Ryan. The fingers in his hair were a promise of violence that got his breath speeding and heat building. The gun to his head was a threat that got his heart beating and blood flowing. The wildness of the light ebbed under the power showed to him now by his prince.

“Mine.” Jeremy reiterated and thrust his hips forward slightly, bumping Ryan’s face with his groin, a silent command. Feeling almost out of his own body, the light pulsing under his skin, Ryan obeyed, watching Jeremy watch him as he reached out and undid Jeremy’s zipper, hand slipping in to caress the thickened length hidden now only by boxers.

The fingers tightened as best they could but the gun pressed harder into skin, implying an urgency. Ryan freed Jeremy’s dick and wrapped a hand around it, forgetting where they were, only concentrating on pleasing his prince. Jeremy groaned and his hips came forward again, Ryan’s head tapping against the wall behind him once more to avoid being speared then and there.

“Easy, easy my prince.” He murmured, wanting to obey and ease the tension in his partner but it had been some time since he had done anything deep in his own throat. As he licked a line up the underside of the lad’s cock, he heard the safety click near his ear and the metal disappeared.

 He looked up as he whirled his tongue around the tip of the head, seeing Jeremy was biting his lip, eye’s shut. The gun was still held in his hand but at his side as he rolled his hips lazily at Ryan’s face, the gent moving with him to tease.

He didn’t tease long however, lips spreading over the cock in his hand, sucking him in until he felt him touch the back of his mouth. Jeremy gave a small grunt the gun dropping to the grass, his other hand now pressed against the wall as Ryan worked his shaft into his mouth, his hand working whatever didn’t fit.

Just as he suspected however, Jeremy wasn’t happy with just a shallow blow job, starting to push against Ryan’s grip, whining quietly above him, desperate to sink fully into the warmth that was Ryan’s mouth. Jeremy needed to control him completely and Ryan was surprised to learn he was happy to be so controlled.

Jeremys head pressed against the wall, looking down as both his hands now gripped Ryan’s head and Ryan let his jaw relax and swallowed as best he could to deepthroat the sniper. Jeremy drove his cock into Ryan’s mouth rhythmically Ryan glancing up to see his boyfriends face was wrecked and desperate, eyes squeezed shut again. He felt fingers of Jeremys right hand grip the back of his head, guiding him up and down on his shaft, protecting Ryan’s head from hitting the wall again as his boyfriend begun to fuck his face in earnest.

Jeremy was panting and Ryan let himself be used, grabbing the hips of the lad bruising tight but not stopping him from his goal. Jeremy was never really as vocal as Ryan could be but Ryan was rock hard as he knelt and he could hear Jeremys voice start to murmur, the words traveling straight to the pit of his stomach, making him shift his good hand from Jeremys hips to his own groin, quickly pulling himself free and wrapping his hand around stroking.

“Mine, all mine. My King. Mine. Just for me.” Jeremy was whimpering to himself, Ryan’s head starting to burn from how tightly his hair was being gripped and he could feel saliva drip down his chin. Jeremys rhythm was becoming erratic, breaths harder to time but Ryan could tell Jeremy was close even if the Lad couldn’t think to warn him. He wasn’t too far behind himself, the light he had taken lighting him up, Jeremys power over him serving to channel the access into his pleasure.

Jeremy came with a hard jerk, straight down Ryan’s throat, groaning and throwing his head back, rubbing himself in small thrusts over Ryan’s tongue, making sure each shot went as deep as he could get. Ryan’s nose was pressed into Jeremys crotch and the lack of air was making his eyes dance and he pulsed in his hand, coming right there over the grass kneeling before his prince where anyone could walk into their little boxed in area and see them.

On Ryan’s side of it, he felt the access golden energy drain from himself with his orgasm and when Jeremy slowly pulled his spent cock from his mouth, able to suck in a deep breath with a sore throat. For Jeremy, his mind was clearing, the roar in his mind fading with the white bliss of coming straight in his Kings throat. It was no kill but it was a high of a different, but just as welcome kind, to be the one standing over their partnered killer and knowing he had just used him for his own end.

They both were breathing hard, Jeremys hand still in Ryan’s hair, gentle now as Ryan caught his breath, resting against Jeremy’s thigh. A few moments past before he remembered where they were, sparking Ryan to wipe his face and start to tuck himself away. Jeremy took his hands back slowly, doing the same before he shifted, side stepping and turning so he could slid his back down the wall to sit beside his King.

Ryan spotted the gun and leant forward to grab it, coming back next to Jeremy, shifting to a sit himself and passing the gun back to its owner. Jeremy took it and put it away, then let his head drop onto Ryan’s upper arm, still no words spoken between the two. They simply recovered for a moment, the sounds of people moving into the dock area to start shifting items finally snapping them out of the golden haze they had been sharing.

“Better?” Ryan croaked, Jeremy sitting up and nodding, running a hand through his hair guiltily.

“Much. I’m so sorry Rye.” He muttered sincerely, reaching out to touch the swollen and darkening imprint of the gun grip on Ryan’s face. The gent waved his hand away and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. My fault. Should have helped you before soup.” He said hoarsely then got to his feet, extending a hand to help Jeremy up, “Let’s get me something for this batman voice and we can finish up in the hotel.”

Jeremy accepted the help, his limp more pronounced since he had ignored the stress on his healing thigh while he had been chasing his end. Ryan kept a hold of his hand, taking it at his pace as the started around the truck and back out to where they could get to the front of the store to go in.

“Best part of leaving is this right here.” Jeremy lifted their combined hands making Ryan grin at him.


	4. Ryan/Jeremy (lights) again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah im trash for jermwood, prepare to be spammed with it  
> This is also from lights, little further on when the murderboys are learning about each other :)

Jeremy had grabbed his pyjama bottoms out and sat on the bed, pulling the towel free from his waist to start dabbing at his thigh, drying it as best he could, new skin not yet fully covering the skinned patch. He had also gotten fresh padding and bandaging that sat beside him. Ryan came over and sunk onto his knees, snatching the towel from his hands.

“Lay back.” He ordered softly and Jeremy flopped to the mattress, still with his legs over the side as Ryan dried his leg for him. He then padded it and got Jeremy to lift it just a little so he could tightly wind the bandaging around it as he began to speak.

“I don’t mean to shut you out Jeremy. It was always my intention to spare you pain or worry over things out of your control.” Jeremy gave a small scoff but as was Ryan’s plan, it wasn’t like the lad could just get up and storm away from him a third time, “But if it is so extremely important to you, then my favourite flowers were nightshade, became roses and are now Aconitum.”

Jeremy shifted so his elbows were holding him up high enough to look down his own body at Ryan.

“Flower’s isn’t the problem Ryan. It’s that you don’t share anything meaningful with- “Ryan finished the bandage as Jeremy spoke and got up only to lie down over the lad’s body, placing a hand at his lips, stilling his voice.

“Deadly Nightshade was enchanting to me. Something so beautiful, so soft, carried such destruction inside itself. If you only knew how to use it.” He moved his hand but Jeremy stayed quiet, gazing at him softly, listening intently. Ryan rolled off him and crawled his way up to the top of the bed, gesturing Jeremy to join him.

The lad did swiftly, wanting to take full advantage of this moment, Ryan staying stubbornly quiet until they were both tucked under blankets, and facing each other side on, faces close and intimate so Ryan didn’t have to admit any truths louder than a murmur.

“Then I was shown the secret of the rose. That Something could lure you in, scent, beauty, texture only to catch you in its thorns. Never love a rose my prince.” He stroked down Jeremys cheek then cupped his jaw, grabbing his chin and pulling him close enough to be nipped at the lip.

“Aconitum. You may know it as wolf’s bane.” Jeremy was being hypnotised, Ryan’s voice so low and soothing, his touch so grounding, each brush of his fingers against his face was bringing light swirling to the surface, “Small, comes in many colours, extremely deadly. Even a touch from an un-gloved hand can put you under its spell.”

Ryan pressed his lips again to his boyfriends, making him tilt back onto his back, moving over him as he deepened the kiss, hands now moving over the lad’s body. Jeremy reached back for him, matching him kiss for kiss, the familiar play of Ryan covering him making his heart pound with anticipation even if this was the gentlest of seductions.

“How do you do it my prince? How do you reach in and make me feel again?” Ryan asked him with a hint of desperation, all his emotions for the man under him stoking the fire under his skin. The light was burning brighter the more he touched him and was touched in return, the pain of it a sweet combustion.

Jeremy wasn’t much better, less able to speak when they’re darker sides started to take control, kisses becoming sharper, more aggressive, hands starting to pinch, to grasp and Ryan shifted further onto his prince, feeling them both throb together.

“Lil’J, I have you now. No other can possess you. Only me.” He had to have that understood. No talks of others ordering his chosen around. Only he, King Vagabond, could have the loyalty of this treasured prince. The groaned together, as their lengths rubbed between them, Ryan fully claiming Jeremys mouth as his own, a hand tangled in his coloured hair, the other tracing and pinching marks down his torso.

Sometimes they fought for fun, rolling around the bed but not tonight. Tonight, Jeremy was melting for him, shuddering and breath catching as Ryan rubbed his pec, thumbing over a pink nub and kissing him messily. They grinded against each other, just enjoying the slow build, Ryan letting out a shaking breath when Jeremys good hand cupped his hip then went between them, brushing over his shaft.

He tipped his head into the hollow of Jeremys throat, breath rasping as Jeremey took them both in hand together and stroked. He shuddered and started pressing into the touch, moving his head again to start to mouth along Jeremys neck, his grip on his hair getting tighter. Jeremy was making small noises beneath him and light was making them both frantic, heat everywhere as they rutted together into Jeremy’s grip until Ryan couldn’t stand it anymore.

“O-on your knee’s baby.” His breath caught as he whispered the order and forced himself up and away. He hadn’t planned this and so he had to go on a small hunt for the lube, his mind clouded by light and the scent of his prince. He found it where it had rolled off the table and came back into their room only to freeze at the sight.

Ryan respected Jeremy immensely, it was part of what attracted him so much to the man. He was a skilled and talented hitman, broad shouldered and strong, not one to be pushed around, always one to fight. And yet here he was for Ryan, and Ryan alone, on his knees on the bed, Face and chest buried in pillows, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as he panted, touching himself as he waited for Ryan to return.

He came back to his boyfriend quickly, giving a small growl of desire as he bit down on the soft downy flesh of Jeremys un-bandaged thigh, making the man cry out beautifully. Ryan smiled and licked over the mark already turning a deep red. He sat up then, pressing his hips to Jeremy’s giving his own little groan to settle between Jeremy’s cheeks. He grabbed hips and squeezed, rocking against him for a small time, just memorizing how his prince looked before he shifted back to give himself room to work.

“Ryan… My king...” Jeremy whimpered as Ryan pressed a lube slicked finger into him slowly, the other hand knocking the lads own away to start working his shaft even as Ryan started to slid his finger in and out. Jeremy groaned and his freed hand joined his left one in wrapping around pillows, letting his King prepare him expertly, adding a second then third finger as he opened up.

“Prince. My Prince. You’re so good for me baby, so willing. God, I love seeing you like this. You love being mine, don’t you? I’m a good king to you, aren’t I?” Ryan asked as he worked Jeremy up, the lad panting and rocking softly against his ministrations. He complained wordlessly when Ryan withdrew his fingers and grabbed his hips once more with both hand’s stopping the lad’s motions.

“Oh Jeremy,” Ryan breathed as he lined himself up and started to press in. He bit his own lip, small pants of pleasure falling from his throat as he worked himself in, taking it gentle and slow to tease them both. When he felt himself bottom out in his lad, he paused, reaching down and dragging fingernails from Jeremys shoulders up his back making him arch into him with a pained hiss.

“That’s it, such a gorgeous prince. You show my marks so well.” He praised as he saw the red lines start to appear. He begun to move, pulling back slowly until he was about to pop out only to slam his hips forward with a grunt. He repeated the slow drag and sharp press for a time, milking as many whimpers from his lad as he could, loving the noises he made. Jeremy could make him feel so powerful and he was learning even this gentler love making could give control.

This holiday was teaching him how to extend their pleasure. It was perfect timing, a kill still close but not overwhelmingly close. Ryan was at the height of his controlled high and he used it to his full advantage as he rolled his hips into the man below him in a mind-numbing rhythm.

“Ryan, please. Please rye, I need- “Jeremy’s plea was cut off by a choked cry when Ryan thrust a bit more pointedly inside him. Ryan grinned, patting down the lads back, gentle this time the other still gripping hard as he continued to rock into the prince.

“Yes? What do you need? Tell me what you want.” He got no reply except helpless breaths as Ryan bowed over his back. He slid his right arm under Jeremys chin, the lad grasping his hand with his own and pressing his lips to his skin. Ryan shifted, knocking Jeremys knee’s a little further apart to drop him slightly then started to move again, at a deeper angle.

He knew when he hit the sweet spot in his prince when Jeremy swore harshly then bit a bruise into Ryan’s forearm. That did nothing but stoke the heat, Ryan pressing his head to Jeremy’s back and biting a shoulder blade as he pounded into the shorter man. From his spot, he could see Jeremys face, screwed up with pleasure, his quiet huffs and cry’s loud in Ryan’s ears.

“Is this what you wanted? Did you want me like this?” he stopped so he could groan before speaking into Jeremys ear, “I’m so deep inside you Prince. No one claims you like this, do they? Just me. Just mine. I’ll kill anyone who dares to touch you. Who do you belong to?” Ryan voice was uneven, his own pleasure building, the sweet heat and tight pull as he moved inside his fellow killer was driving him quickly towards the edge. He had dragged this out long enough, now he could only rut fast and hard into Jeremy, not the bites being placed up and down his arm nor the hand that reached back and grabbed his hair, pulling his face into the lad’s neck could discourage him.

“Y-you! I-I-I ah, oh, belong- mmm t-to you!” Jeremy managed to give Ryan what he wanted to hear, the words stoking him to a faster place as he needed to claim his prize in the deepest and most ancient of ways. He speared in and out fast, the sound of him against his Lad sounding like slaps as Jeremy’s cries were building.

“Oh, you’re going to cum for me my prince?” Ryan growled, mouthing more bite’s down Jeremy’s back, his fingers squeezed in a vice grip as Jeremy rocked against the bed from the force of Ryan pushing into him. His knees were threatening to give way as Ryan slammed into him erratically, each hit hitting the best spot inside him.

“Cum for me Jeremy. Make a pretty mess. Do it my prince, I want to feel it. I want you to cum for me.” Ryan growled, ordering him then he bit down his favourite spot, Jeremy bellowing with pain and pleasure as he tipped over the edge, painting the bedspread below as he came. He shuddered below the gent who kept his grip on the lad’s shoulder’s, huffing in breath through his nose as he fucked Jeremy hard through his orgasm, feeling him spasm around his cock until he too was spilling his seed deep inside his chosen. There was a flare of pain for his own at his arm but Ryan couldn’t think about it, his mind blinded by stars as he jerked inside his boyfriend, throwing his hips as hard as he could, wanting to be as far inside as he could get.

It was only when the last few tremors had stopped and they were breathing hard together that Ryan let go of Jeremy’s shoulder, blood a thick taste in his mouth. He rested his chin on Jeremys shoulder and gave a tiny wince as Jeremy also removed teeth from his arm. The lad let his head fall to the side, their nose’s almost touching as they just recovered.

“Ouch.” Jeremy murmured jokingly as he gave a squeeze around the length still inside him, making Ryan gasp then chuckle.

“You’re an evil little monster.” He said sincerely, humming a short moan when Jeremy purposely contracted again.

“Stop that.” He said shakenly, oversensitive and comfortable where he was. Jeremy chuckled himself smiling happily at him. He then licked his blood-flecked lips and his eyebrows twitched. Ryan watched him tilt slightly, eyes spotting the beading double crescent in Ryan’s arm, surrounded by bruising of the same design.

“Oh, Ryan. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- “

“It’s ok baby. Look at me.” Jeremy did, finally picking up on Ryan’s own bloodied chin, “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m ok with you hurting me. It’s good to me.” He pressed a kiss into the shoulder he had savaged then murmured into his skin.

“It feels so good baby. You only make me feel good.” He reassured and Jeremy shifted slightly beneath him, resting his head more comfortably on Ryan’s arms and both of them letting their legs straighten even As Ryan stayed as sheathed as he could. They both let out groans as they’re muscles complained, Jeremy Chortling beneath the Gent.

“Rye… I think you fucked the bones away.” He joked as Ryan grinned smugly, lips still buried to Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I think you sucked all my energy out. I can’t move.” He teased back then swore as Jeremey tightened again, making him start to slid out.

“Now you’ve done it.” Ryan chided him as he came free, sticky wet following and leaking down to join the mess of their bed.

“Eh, bed was fucked anyway. That’s what room service is for right? Otherwise what’s the point of staying in a resort?”


	5. Ryan/Jeremy (broken but working)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one to start it all, the first smut ive written and also ryan and jeremys first time in my au  
> So enjoy that lol

Ryan brushed back his own hair and gave a huge sigh, letting his frustration out with the carbon dioxide. He pulled his phone and called Alex.

“Yeah, it happened. Playing with Michael got too real.”

“For fucks sake, why’d you let him go in there in the first place?”

“What do you want from me, I’m not their father Al. They consented, have done it before. I thought it might help mellow him out.”

“How’s Michael?”

“Really, no like Really, pissed. Come sort him out for me? I gotta do something about Lil’J.”

“Don’t kill him!”

Ryan scoffed disgusted that Alex had come to that conclusion.

“No I’m not going to kill him! You know me, I’m on a murder break for a few weeks unless Geoff orders otherwise.”

“yeah we all know how successful that can be.”

“Fuck you Alex. I won’t kill him ok? Just gonna do our thing in here and I don’t know if you guys wanna be listening in.”

“Fine, I’ll be there to pick up Michael soon.”

“yep sure thing. Thanks Alex you’re the best.”

“What happened to ‘Fuck you’?”

“Maybe later Al.” Ryan said suggestively and hung up. Jeremy was still naked and had his head in his hands, cross legged on the bed. Ryan snapped his fingers and Jeremy looked up eyes shining in a way that made Ryan’s breath catch. Ryan found that watching Jeremy kill, though not as fulfilling as killing himself, as all that life goes to the one who actually winking out the light, was still an amazingly satisfying experience. The emptiness inside him was almost to the brim but years of practise meant that Ryan wasn’t overwhelmed by it.

But he knew what it must be like for Jeremy. To be bursting with the thrill and the power. To hear it whisper to him to use it. The world awash with possibilities, the want to get that rush again, as soon as possible. Even if you were going to explode with it, the power made you not care. Golden haze was the ultimate drug and Jeremy had overdosed.

Ryan knew how to bring him down again.

Ryan grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, kicking his shoes off and shedding his pants. Once attired in his birthday suit, he leapt onto the bed, crawling over Jeremy, making the younger man lay down to avoid being steamrolled.

“Jeremy.” Ryan said softly and Jeremy gulped as the older gents weight settled over his body, their dips and curves caressing each other. Ryan felt hard against his thigh and even though Jeremy had lost his excitement as he realized what he had almost done, he knew he was firming up again.

“Jeremy, you were very bad.” Ryan said seriously and Jeremy whimpered when Ryan lowered his head to nibble at the younger mans throat. The bites he had given the lad were scabbed over and healing so he pressed soft kisses to them, murmuring sweetly.

“Such a bad boy Jeremy. You tried to kill Michael. That was so wrong.” He switched to the other shoulder and felt the body under his tremble.

“R-Ryan?”

“Why’d you do it Jeremy? Why?” Ryan looked into Jeremy’s face for his answer, the two killer’s eyes both blown out with desire. Timid shake of the head and Ryan gave a soft growl.

“Words.” He ordered and Jeremy tried to think of how to speak.

“Wanted.” He managed and Ryan pressed himself into his apprentice. He brought his teeth against Jeremy’s cheek, causing him to remember those same teeth sunk into his own body. He shivered and he felt himself pulse between his legs.

“You wanted to kill?” Ryan asked and Jeremy nodded.

“But you don’t need too?” Ryan swapped to the other side, hands starting to trace through Jeremy’s hair, the lines of his skin on his chest, trying to guide Jeremy into realising the difference between the emptiness needing a kill and the haze wanting one.

“N-no.” The lad managed to stutter and Ryan looked at him again. That predator see’s prey stare that melted Jeremy into butter. His mind screamed that he was in danger but Jeremy didn’t care. He was the sole focus of Ryan’s world.

“Greedy Jeremy. Aren’t you full? Aren’t you full of light?” Ryan’s words were taking their hypnotic effect, drawing Jeremy into where his other self lived. That other darker Jeremy was stronger now. Fed by a kill and it was with that killer strength that Jeremy dared to reach up and fist Ryan’s hair, drawing a grunt from the older man, tracing a finger over Ryan’s Adam’s apple.

“Full of light. It’s so warm. I’m so high.” He murmured, feeling that floating feeling again and Ryan grabbed his wrist, pulling it from his throat. He dipped his chin, blue eyes filling Jeremy’s sight.

“Did you want me to help you down? Is that what you need? Too much power, need some siphoned away?” Jeremy whimpered as he realised that was just what he needed. There was too much, the power he had found filling him to the point it was hurting him. Driving him mad, needing to use this new power. Ryan could fix that for him.

“I won’t do it unless you ask.” He told the younger male.

“Please. Ryan. Ryan I need you.” Jeremy begged and Ryan drew a shaky breath, controlling his own dark self at those words.

“No, Jeremy. I need you to breath and focus on me.” Ryan said, shoving down his own high to give Jeremy all the attention he needed. Jeremy obediently took a few breaths as Ryan held himself still so his apprentice could consider carefully. When he saw a bit of reason return to Jeremy’s eyes he spoke again.

“Now think carefully. I can help you but I give no guarantee’s and no safe words.” He warned, wanting to be clear.  He knew sex after a kill was a tightrope. A tug of war between the Dark self and the everyday self. He was confident he could keep Jeremy subdued but not so sure about himself. Chances were good so soon after a kill that he could stop before he seriously hurt his partner but there was always a chance.

“Yes Ryan. Please. Help me. It’s too-too much. It’s leaking out from my skin, I need you to take some light.” Jeremy tried to keep his voice steady but the light was choking him. It was the best kind of pleasurable pain to have this power welling inside but he felt out of control.

 He was out of control.

He wanted to use this power, this energy up. He gave a little needy whine, his nails catching on the scabs on Ryan’s back and he saw the gents eye’s snap.

Fuck it.

Ryan kissed Jeremy hard, forcing the lads mouth open with a tongue, his arm going under Jeremy’s to grab at the sheets, trying not to break his partner. He grinded his cock against Jeremy’s thigh and growled, snagging soft lip in his and biting down to get the taste of copper, reopening the split. Jeremy groaned and pressed up into him, his grip on Ryan’s hair tight enough to pull strands, fingers bruising as he clutched Ryan’s side.

Jeremy and Ryan felt the light only they two could see. It washed over, around and between them. Spurring them on. Ryan bit the corner of Jeremy’s neck where throat met shoulder. Jeremy cried out, arching into the hold. Ryan kicked Jeremy’s legs open, settling himself between them, thrusting forwards aimless, rutting against plaint flesh. Jeremy’s hands were everywhere, touching and pinching, nails leaving red trails in their path.

The lad was growling and panting, trying to hurt just as much as he was trying to get Ryan inside him. Ryan let go of Jeremy’s neck, blood down his chin and smacked the lad with an open hand as he sat up.

“Be still!” he commanded and Jeremy fought his control, throwing himself up, trying to claw Ryan back down onto the bed with him. Another open handed smack set the lads head spinning.

“Still!” Demanded Ryan and this time it sunk in a little better, Jeremy grabbing the mattress and forcing himself to still.

Ryan grunted approval and unmindful of Jeremy below him, leant towards his side draws, scooping out lube. Jeremy tried to touch him, wanting to trace some of the claw marks on the chest above him and Ryan growled, batting hands away. Jeremy changed tacks, sure hands getting a firm grip around the gents cock, stroking him with a firm hand. Jeremy grinned feral as he saw Ryan’s head tip back at the touch. Ryan groaned and let this go on for a few strokes before he came to his senses. He smacked Jeremy’s face again, back handed this time, the eye socket swelling.

“No. I’m in charge here. I am always in charge.” He snarled at Jeremy who had conflicting feelings at the words. Wanting to submit at the same time he wanted to fight back.

Ryan made sure to come down hard on Jeremy’s stomach, his weight momentarily driving the air from Jeremy’s lungs. Ryan wrapped a single strong hand around Jeremy’s throat, squeezing until the lads eyes bulged and hands grasped his forearm. He realised his grip and as Jeremy gasped in breath once again, spoke quietly.

“Stay still. I will give you what you want but if you don’t stop fighting me, I’ll go in dry. You like to be ready don’t you?” he sneered nastily and Jeremy nodded, under control once more.

“Please. I just want you now. My skin, it’s itching. I need you to take some light before I explode.” Jeremy whimpered and his hands pawed at his own sides, wanting to touch Ryan but afraid too. Ryan slid down Jeremy’s body, and Jeremy arched and screamed out when Ryan took his cock into his mouth. The gent shoved a commanding hand on Jeremy’s knee, demanding he spread his legs.

Jeremy obeyed, mewling and giving little thrust of his hips into Ryan’s warm mouth.

As he worked Jeremy, sucking and bobbing expertly, Ryan coated his fingers and circled Jeremy’s tight hole before sliding a finger in. Jeremy arched and grabbed the bed to centre himself. Using a hand and mouth, Ryan pleasured his young crewman as he begged and muttered Ryan’s name. His other hand slowly worked two then three fingers in, making sure Jeremy was ready for his girth.

When he deemed Jeremy prepared, Ryan came off his cock with a wet plop, sliding back up and kissing Jeremy domineeringly, making him taste his own pre-cum. The sand haired torturer brought his hips close to Jeremy’s searching for his entrance with the head of his cock.

“Ready Jeremy? Oh, you better be ready cause I’m about to destroy you.” Ryan growled, voice thick as he found what he was looking for. He had enough sense to want to prepare Lil’J, not wanting to hurt the crewman he loved to the point of no return, but he also knew that once he was inside, nothing will stop him.

Jeremy’s legs came up to wrap around him and they both grunted as Ryan pushed into the shorter male below him. His cock throbbed, filling up Jeremy who writhed below him, hands back to grabbing his body. Ryan didn’t give a shit about those needy fingers bruising him, just enjoying the tight warmth he bottom out into. He grabbed Jeremy’s hair, pulling the man’s head back so he could see the bites along Jeremy’s throat and shoulders. His eyes narrowed as his dark self begun to take over.

His eyes shuttered over as he begun to move, tightness milking around him as he went straight to a hard merciless pace. Jeremy was crying out, Ryan feeling his hands on his sides, fingers dug in deep. Ryan felt power alike and unlike the golden haze, having his apprentice dance underneath him, knowing the man he was fucking had just taken a life and was now his.

“Yes, oh this is what you wanted isn’t it?” Ryan muttered, the younger mans eyes closed and head lolling as he was slammed into again and again, working them both into a frenzy. Ryan had grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders, his own fingers pressed in hard, a scab of a bite cracking open under his thumb.

“Wanted me to fuck you. Been wanting me for so long. I’m inside you now. Huh? Happy now? Answer me Lil’J” he ordered and Jeremy opened his mouth only for a lewd moan to escape, broken by the rhythm of flesh slapping against flesh. Ryan grinned savagely to see Jeremy so undone, he got up onto his knees trying not to break his rhythm, his hands grabbing Jeremy’s hips, fingers digging in furrows to Jeremy’s skin.

“I love looking at you like this. You remind me of Edgar, all spread out on my bed. Tell me what you want Lil’J.” He speared in and out hard and fast, knowing their release would come soon but not able to slow down. He wanted Jeremy to cry his name, beg for his load. Ryan wanted Jeremy to tremble and cry for him.

And he was getting his wish.

“Ryan! Ryan please! Oh fuck me Ryan! I need this!” Jeremy couldn’t string together a proper sentence and his hand went to his cock which was bouncing against his belly, hard and neglected. Ryan snarled however, grabbing his wrist and pulling it up, making his shoulders come off the bed, the sound travelling deep into the pit of Jeremy’s stomach where the heat was growing with every thrust as it hit his prostate.

“No! Bad Jeremy! You are going to come from me fucking you! Do you hear me!?” Jeremy tried to voice an agreement but Ryan shoved even harder, setting a punishing pace that had Jeremy’s legs turning to jelly. Ryan used the strength in his arms to pull Jeremy up, pooled in his lap as he bounced up into him. Jeremy’s own strong arms grasped around Ryan, head tucked into Ryan’s shoulder, using his skin to muffle his cries. Ryan knew Jeremy was close and bit at his ear, whispering.

“If you don’t cum before I do, I’m going to kill you.” Ryan  brought his mouth close to Jeremy’s face, his hand at his throat again. The threat was real and that more than anything had Jeremy panting a building cry before he saw stars, body shuddering as he came. Pulse after pulse hit his stomach and Ryan’s, painting between them sticky.

Ryan threw his head back, grinding up into Jeremy as the lad convulsed around him, then he was shoving him back down onto the bed. “that’s my boy.” Ryan groaned and pressed his head against Jeremy’s neck as his own release came near, savagely fucking him into the bed, uncaring now of how rough he was being with Jeremy’s body, just chasing his own end.

“I’m going to fill you. Fill you up with me. Your mine. Fucking mine!” Ryan gave another croaked groan then grunted, hips jerking as he came inside of Jeremy. The Lad felt the splatter hit inside of him, filling him with a different kind of heat with each stroke. Ryan grunted and thrust a few times in and out of Jeremy, milking himself into the willing body beneath his. Then the he sheathed himself as far as he could and let himself slump onto Jeremy’s heaving chest, both of them breathing hard.

Jeremy’s head swirled and his muscles ached in a way that felt amazing, feeling as if every part of him had been disconnected. Ryan was lazily licking his throat, an almost purr rumbling in the older gents chest. Jeremy just let himself go, limbs going weak, not able to use any of his strength. Best of all was the powerful golden glow that had been pressing under his skin, pushing him to feral heights had dimmed. He still felt it inside but it was manageable.

In control.

Submitting too Ryan had given him back control of his dark self, the voice fading back into the newly awaken corner he had found. He just breathed in, letting the oxygen fill him then slowly let it out, throat aching and knowing he would have Ryan’s fingers imprinted around his neck for some time. Ryan was warm against him and inside him. With a groan he moved his numb arms to wrap around the gent that lay on him. Ryan rumbled in affection and kissed the curve of Jeremy’s jaw.

“Better?” he murmured and Jeremy jerked his chin in assent.

“better.” He breathed in relief. He felt Ryan smile into his skin then groaned, weakly trying to hold Ryan to him as the more experienced killer started to get up. Ryan put a hand on Jeremy’s arm warningly and Jeremy subsided with a needy whimper.

“I’m just going to clean us up a little. God Jeremy, get a hold of yourself.” Ryan said scathingly and Jeremy tried to do just that. He shut his eyes as Ryan cleaned himself off, wiping his shoulders and scratches to get the blood off then his stomach and groin for the more traditional mess. He then tended to Jeremy, cleaning the fresh bite’s and open scabs, making the lad flinch not at the cleaning of his aches but when the cloth wiped at his over-sensitive bits. Ryan curled whatever he had used to clean them under Jeremy’s rump then flipped onto the bed beside him, throwing an arm around him and drawing him close. Ryan nuzzled into his neck again, going back to licking Jeremy’s pulse point, feeling as if he was tasting Jeremy’s light and life from the spot.


	6. Ryan/ well, Ryan... ((crisscrossed))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ah i did a thing where Darkverse ryan got sucked into dadverse Ryans world... Its in prompts and its just a little fun. anywho to show just how manipulative and frankly narcissistic DarkverseVagabondRyan was, he tried to Seduce dad Ryan.   
> thats when i unententionally discovered... VagabondRyan seducing Lads and dads DadRyan is actually insanely hot...   
> So this happened  
> To stop confustion, Darkverse Ryan is called Vaga by the Dads in dads and lads because they see him as more Vagabond then Their Ryan is. So the name stuck  
> enjoy?

DadRyan knocked on the penthouse door, gathering his nerves and calling upon the darkness within himself to cover his spine in steel. He knew there was something wrong inside him but his family helped him keep it under control. VagaRyans darkness however was a well-fed beast and a near personality all on its own.

“Come in. It is our place after all.” The sound of his own voice, cheery and distant never failed to amaze and creep him out. He opened the door and once again the smell of bleach was strong. VagaRyan was in the kitchen a long knife in hand as he sliced banana to sit atop a steaming bowl of oatmeal.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You want any?” VagaRyan asked pleasantly and DadRyan shook his head. VagaRyan shrugged and went to the fridge, pulling out two cans of diet coke, tossing one to DadRyan who caught it and cracked it in the same movement.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Ryan?” VagaRyan never seemed disturbed by the second Ryan, perhaps because they were in DadRyans world and so Where DadRyan had people to protect, VagaRyan had none.

“We talked about it and we decided that now’s not the time to introduce the boys to you yet.”

VagaRyan took that calmly, sitting himself on the couch and balancing his bowl on a knee as he cracked his own drink.

“Don’t you think I should meet my own kids?” He asked mildly and DadRyan Frowned, taking a step forward.

“They are not your children.”

“they’re yours and that’s close enough.”

“No, it isn’t! I am raising those boys with my loves. They are my sons, I was there for their first steps, I was there for the tears and the tantrums. They are my boys, not yours! Mine!”

VagaRyan stayed quiet, just looking at him evenly, head slightly tilted as DadRyan used their patented dangerous tone on him.

“You really are me, aren’t you? Every time I think there’s something wrong here, that you could not possibly be me, soft and kind and full of caring as you are, you go and say something that makes me see we are the same.”

DadRyan flinched back from that assessment and watched warily as VagaRyan got up, moving his bowl and stalking over. Ryan watched his own body approach, the threatening way he could walk perfected in his double. VagaRyan was a lion, a shark, a wolf. He was raw power and he had his eyes fixed on the DadRyan.

“You cannot keep me contained Ryan. You know this. You know us, yourself, who we are. You know you are fighting a losing fight, the outcome inevitable.” Unlike others, DadRyan wouldn’t be cowed back, standing his ground as VagaRyan stepped into his space, standing chest to chest, eye to eye.

VagaRyan touched DadRyans hip in a familiar way, the same claiming touch Geoff or jack might claim. His alternate self-raised the other hand and slid it behind his head, softly gripping the hair at the base of his skull, bringing his nose in to brush against DadRyans.

“We could be the best team. I was always searching for someone like me. My prince was the only one who felt it, who saw it. But now I have you. You who is me and we are each other. Just imagine Ryan, how it would be if we just gave in together. I could show you what your missing out on. The light Ryan, the light! You have no idea what you’ve given up. Let me show you. Stay here, Dance with me…”

VagaRyans voice was deep and hypnotic but DadRyan wasn’t the push over VagaRyan believed. When VagaRyans lips touched his own, he shoved him off and away, hard enough that VagaRyan went over the couch to land laughing in a pile near the coffee table. He got up onto his knee and looked back to DadRyan who’s fists were clenched and his own blue eyes ignited as he fought the rage.

“Were you trying to fucking seduce me?!” He hissed and VagaRyan laughed again, shrugging and grinning.

“Hey, can’t blame me for trying, can you? You’re a handsome guy. And have you seen yourself? Practically baby skinned! All that unmarked flesh…”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” DadRyan spat as his counterpart got to his feet and crossed his arms.

“Nothing that isn’t wrong with you, Ryan.”

DadRyan couldn’t deny that. He couldn’t deny that VagaRyan had gotten close enough to kiss him because he was speaking words that fascinated the Killer turned father. He quickly pulled his kids faces to mind, flicking through them like they would shield him from VagaRyan and his ability to talk directly to the thing that lived in DadRyan, dormant but stirring.

Vaga could see it and schooled his voice to his soothing tone, getting up to his feet, spreading his hands in a theatrical gesture.

“You can’t look at me and pretend you don’t wonder. Wonder what it would be like on my side. Just like I wonder what it’s like for you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Ryan exclaimed, Vaga making his way back over with slow sensual steps.

“How is it, that I ended up underneath Geoff? See we tried, in my world… and I almost killed him. If he hadn’t managed to knock me out, I would have. But you? Not only do you submit to our master, but the redheaded giant as well… I wonder how that must be.” Ryan watched him approach cautiously, taking a step back but going no further when Vaga reached out a with a deliberate hand, to brush his cheek.

“You must wonder… How I came to be so powerful. How it is that even the Vagabond of this world stills at my touch.” Vaga stepped closer, seeing he had snared his softer counterpart, curiosity that was both their weakness flaring in Ryan’s eyes, “Walk with me Ryan. I’ll show you real power. Real Strength. Real _enjoyment…”_

This time when Vaga moved his lips onto Ryan’s, he wasn’t pushed away. Ryan was grabbing fistfuls of fabric, both in Ryan’s ‘dad’ shirts, Ryan undecided what he wanted to do even as Vaga started to slid a hand onto hip and the other from Ryan’s face to cup his head. Vaga had a confidence and a dominance to his gentle but firm kiss that Ryan had never experienced and only now realized he craved.

Thoughts of his kids and his partners faded as Vaga gently pressed him back until Ryan’s body touched the wall then with the resistance of the wall, Vaga deepened his kiss, his finger tightening in hair, a light tug at the short strands. Ryan gave a little cry when he felt Vaga’s hand slip under his shirt grabbing his side and squeezing. Vaga grinned into Ryan’s lips and renewed his assault.

“S-stop…” Ryan managed, and his hands against his own will pulled at Vaga’s shirt, making him flush against his body, Vaga’s body was familiar and yet strange to feel moulded so intimately.

“You don’t want me to stop do you?” Vaga growled against him, moving from lips and with nips and kisses buried his face into Ryan’s neck, licking then sucking at the skin lightly as Ryan closed his eyes and his hands moved from grabbing Vaga’s shirt to tracing down his sides.

“We’re… we’re both spoken for.” He tried, he really did, to bring Geoff and Jack to mind, but VagaRyans firm touch and possessive growls were making it hard to remember all the reasons this was a bad idea, the top being, this was himself, “This is wrong.”

“It’s right Ryan and you know it. Don’t pretend loyalty to those two weaklings.” Vaga came off Ryan’s neck, pulling tighter again at Ryan’s hair making him wince, those shining eyes staring into his own, the other hand grabbing his wrist and guided Ryan’s hand down to hip then up, scuffing up shirt, “We are one. I am you and you are me. Technically, this is in no way cheating. And even if it was, who cares? I can give you everything you want… But were too afraid to admit to.” This last was whispered into Ryan’s ear and then he yelped teeth nipping his ear.

Ryan shook his head and pulled a hand to Vaga’s chest, giving a half-hearted shove that Vaga ignored. He continued pressing into Ryan, kisses peppered over the dad’s neck and throat, hands holding him firmly, Tracing, stirring something beneath the skin that Ryan had never felt before…a warm glow...

“Come now Ryan, stay with me, dance with me. I’ll show you the light. You feel it, don’t you? You’ve starved yourself of it. No one could understand you like I would, Prince.”

“Prince?”

“Yes, you’re not yet grown into King but you will. I can help you do that. Let me help you Ryan. Let me touch you, feed you the light you crave…”

Ryan wanted to ask what light but when Vaga’s eyes flicked up to meet his, he saw it, a soft glow behind the blown-out pupils of his counterpart. Something he always had seen but schooled himself not to notice. He filled himself with his partners and the love of his children but right now, VagaRyan was offering him pure light, straight from the tap and Ryan was hungry for it.

He threw himself forward, catching Vaga by surprise, his back leaving the wall as with a previously supressed aggression he all but attacked Vaga’s lips, Teeth nipping and a growl in his chest, hands grabbing clothes and tearing at it, trying to get to skin. Vaga gave a mad chuckle then he was helping Ryan, clothes shedding as they bumped their way down the hall, Ryan having no destination but Vaga trying to get to the bed.

The door to the Dads bedroom broke open by Vaga shoving Ryan against it. Ryan hit the ground and scrambled back up growling and Vaga met him snap for snap when the Dad version of himself grabbed him. They had a short wrestle, Ryan trying to bite Vaga, hands clawing, lost and out of control, Vaga just laughing as he held him back. Vaga didn’t care when Ryan managed to sink teeth into arm, shoving Ryan onto the bed and pinning him down, grabbing hands and restraining him.

“Easy, easy boy! I’ll give you what you need don’t worry. Calm down Ryan, just a little and I’ll show you everything.” He managed to get a hand around Ryan’s throat and squeezed until Ryan stopped fighting him and just looked up at him, defiance and want in his face that made Vaga have to lean over him and nip at a lip so copper flavoured the kiss he gave.

“stay” he ordered firmly but of course, no Ryan was one to obey so when Vaga slid down to grab at Ryan’s Boxer briefs, Ryan kicked out then leapt after Vaga, this time getting a better grip on Vaga’s arms and biting his chest. Vaga yelled out when teeth broke skin and he thumped Ryan, spinning him and banging against the drawers.

“No! Mine! Ryan you are mine!” Vaga grabbed hair and yanked back, exposing Ryan’s neck completely and Vaga choose a spot biting into it, a deep claiming bite that had Ryan yell out and writhe but Vaga was practised at this and easily held him at bay while he made sure he bit deep enough they’ll be no mistaking it.

“You’re insane!” Ryan snapped out of his darkness at the pain finally shoving Vaga off him who sat heavily at the end of the bed, smiling with blood on his face. Ryan pressed a hand to his bite and to his head.

“The fuck am I doing?!”

“Me?” Vaga suggested with a wide knowing grin and waved a hand at Ryan who glared at him but the light made him want to step closer, letting Vaga pull him down, Ryan’s knees coming onto the bed, sitting on Vaga’s lap. They had shed shirts and pants in the hall and now Vaga put his hands-on Ryan’s hips, running them up to drape Ryan’s arms over his shoulders.

“come now prince, the pains already fading, isn’t it? Wasn’t it sweet? Look, I am also marked, see.” Vaga tilted his head down bringing attention to the many scarred bites on his shoulders. Ryan ran hands over it and his control was starting to slip again.

“Yes, you understand, don’t you? The power of it. You felt it but you are not in charge here. I am. I am a fully realized king, you are a learning princeling. But we can have fun in the learning.” Ryan nodded, enchanted by Vaga’s voice and touch, starting to kiss him again, not long until it dissolved into rougher exchanges once more.

“there we go prince. Calm once more. Just let it burn, let it rise in you. I can take you higher.” Vaga assured him, grabbing shoulders and turning them so Ryan was beneath him, legs coming around Vaga’s hips as the more feral killer grinned in success against Ryan’s bruising bites, letting himself be marked in bruises, savouring the nails running down his back.

He tried remove underwear again and though Ryan clung to him, this time he got them off, lips connected with Ryan’s as he kicked off his own. He knew Ryan was gone, the starving dark held so long at bay was finally free and it wanted Vagabond Ryan. Vaga had of course poked through every inch of the safe house and so he reached for the side draw, blinding grabbing what he needed as Ryan groaned, biting another bruising mark against Vaga’s abs.

“I know what you need Ryan. You always must be gentle with them mustn’t you. We don’t have to be gentle. I’m you and you know how much you can take.” Vaga told him in a rumble, yanking painfully at hair again, sucking dark marks into Ryan’s neck as he reached between them to take his counterpart in hand, Ryan bucking up into him with a needful cry.

“ _F-fuck-_ Ryan…” Dad Ryan gasped, and vagabond Ryan smirked, “Call me king my soft self.” He ordered and was pleased when Ryan choked out, “K-king… please I need…” stuttering into a groan when Vaga moved down his body and took him into his mouth. Ryan threw his head back, throwing his hips up.

“so eager.” Vaga said before going back to his ministrations, Ryan putting hands on that longer hair, pulling hard at the strands to guide him at the speed he wanted.

“You did this- _ah, god…-_ to me…” Ryan managed then really yelled out when Vaga bit the inside of his thigh, jerking and making his more scared counterpart grab his hips to still him.

“You did this to yourself. Starving yourself of the light for too long Ryan,” Vaga tsked and with long skilled fingers started to open up Ryan as he worked the dad version with his mouth. Ryan swore, grabbing at the bed and giving small thrusts, panting as VagaRyan worked him open, all control of himself was in his counterpart’s hands. Ryan was helpless to do anything but respond to touch and beg for more a growing need inside him and a light called to life, prickling underneath his skin.

It didn’t take too long before Vaga Ryan was back over Ryan, their lengths rubbing together as Vaga sat back on his knees looking down at his clearer skinned self.

“Look at all that skin. There is hardly a mark on you.” He murmured then slapped a hand on Ryan, making the man cry out, the Vagabond above him smiling and tracing the red mark that had already popped out on skin. Ryan should be hating that but instead his breath caught and he met Vaga’s eyes, both knowing Ryan wanted a matching mark on the other side. Vaga did so then leant down over him, his elbows by Ryan’s face, grinning at him, his eyes ablaze.

“We were never meant for gentle were we Ryan Haywood?” he asked sure of the answer and Ryan didn’t disappoint shaking his head and grabbing Vaga by the throat, pulling him in and biting at shoulder, trying to push his weight so he could flip them but Vaga resisted.

“Oh no. There is only one King, sorry Ryan. And you are not he. I am. One day you will meet my prince and you’ll see then, what a Prince grown into his crown is like.” Vaga grabbed Ryan’s hand that had been shoving him and pinned it, taking another kiss for his own as he searched with his hips, Ryan arching when Vaga caught momentarily and slid by.

“Say it Ryan. Say you want me.” Vaga insisted, pressing so he was sliding into himself, but not filing Ryan like he wanted, rocking up into Vaga trying to get him fully inside, “I need to hear it, who is stronger Ryan? Who is king here?”

“You are alright?! Please, _King_ , please…” Vaga grinned at Ryan begging knowing he had won, all he needed was to finish claiming this softer Ryan then they would find Vaga’s prince and be unstoppable. He set teeth to collar bone and sunk in teeth even as he pushed forward with his hips, bottoming out inside Ryan, loving as nails sunk into his sides.

Then his own dark-self took over, growling as he moved in tight warmth, the cries spurring him on tucking his head against sweet unmarked flesh and sucking to make a necklace of bruising, his hand going to Ryan’s throat to hold him still for Vaga to enjoy. Ryan’s hands were all over unable to decide where to settle his bruising grip, leaving finger prints all over Vaga’s body before finally grabbing a hold of the back of Vaga’s hair, ripping some strands out with the strength of his grip and Vaga’s hip, digging in deep his nails cutting crescents into the bucking flesh.

Vaga could feel it, the light, the gold that feed him, sustained him, saw Ryan’s eyes awash in it and as he sucked on Ryan’s lip, drawing more blood from the tear, he saw when Ryan realized Vaga’s eyes were also aglow with passion. Vaga growled and let go of lip, thrusting into Ryan hard but slowing, making his mind focus.

“you see it, don’t you? – _ahh, ahh-_ See the light? Feel it inside you. Feel it fill you - _fuck-_ as _I_ fill you?” he rumbled and Ryan nodded frantic, using the grip on Vaga’s head to pull him in for another rough kiss as he was rutted into by his darker self, feeling the burn of pleasure right beside the familiar yet unfamiliar prickle of gold light oozing from Vaga and into Ryan’s skin.

“This is a taste Ryan, a taste - _ah fuck-_  of what I can show you. - _Godamn so fucking good- ­_ “ His pace picked up again as he listened to Ryan pant and cry, the thrill of knowing he had _himself,_ the most powerful killer Vagabond Ryan could think of, under his power was intoxicating. He could feel it building in his gut, and he wanted to take Ryan with him over the edge, bind him so closely to Vaga he could never be free again.

He took another bite at Ryan’s throat, leaving rings of bruising then as best he could without breaking rhythm he sat up. Ryan wordlessly complained but Vaga gave him a hard hit then pulled on an arm bringing Ryan up into his arms, fucking up into him, Ryan wrapping legs around him and arms around his neck.

“I fucked my prince like this you know. And now you’ll be my prince too.” Vaga assured Ryan who could only hang on as he was taken roughly, Vaga’s instant hands pulling him close, his hips powering up into him, his orgasm building as Vaga moved inside him, Ryan’s cock rubbing against Vaga’s stomach.

“Your mine Ryan, you belong to me. My soft, baby skinned self, mine to use, mine to order. You obey me!” Vaga was giving little grunts with his thrusts now, panting as he told Ryan how it was to be and Ryan only nodded, crying out in pleasure when his head was yanked back again by hard hands.

“You say it!”

“I o-obey!”

"AND?!"

"I be-belong to y-you! - _please, ah, ah just...-"_

“Good prince!” Vaga rewarded him with a hand on Ryan’s length, stroking him as he was cradled in a strong arm, his own clinging tight to Vaga. Stars were building behind his eyes and his skin felt hot all over

“Cum for me Ryan. Cum for me now and see the light.” Vaga ordered in his ear and Ryan bit out a yell into Vaga’s shoulder as he came in Vaga’s hand, spilling onto it and both their chests. Vaga gave a victorious snarl and then dropped him back onto the bed, grabbing hips and pistoning in and out hard, making Ryan arch his back to be so used, his over sensitive prostate being rubbed with each thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes, mine, mine, mine” Vaga was chanting, his eyes burning and mouth open, blood still on his lips and chin as he bent over Ryan, his thrusts sloppy and brutal until he grunted as he started to spill into the Ryan below him. Their eyes locked and Ryan saw the light flare, felt himself be filled not just with Vaga’s seed but with the golden light that had built between them and was now overflowing, filling the starved killer and driving him to ecstasy.

Vaga rocked into Ryan with each throb until he finally stilled, unable to move for oversensitivity. He panted, putting palms on the bed either side of Ryan and looking down at his own face, grinning madly at him.

“That… Is how we share light, my soft prince.” He panted and at Ryan’s wondering look chuckled and leant down, kissing him messy and drawing another little moan from him.

“Think that was good? Just wait until your light high.” Vaga assured him and deep within his sane mind Ryan wondered just what he had done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know you can tell who my favorite is right? anywho if you got a good idea or something let me know, if you enjoyed this let me know.   
> if i don't know people like what i write, then i generally stop. The big halt i through up lately has been because i lost confidence and this is me, trying to get confidence back.  
> so please kudos and or comment  
> thanks guys


	7. Ryan/Jeremy (Dark FAHC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy hits the nightclub with the lads and their SO. He wishes ryan would be more affetionate in public as he watches the other lads smooch and dance with their partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to hell. Seriously, i will burn. May as well rename this works the jeremwood cause arg it happened again.  
> yep, im trash i know. Enjoy, ill just be over here....  
> *sits in the trash where she belongs, setting it afire for good measure*

Jeremy was more than a little tipsy, clubbing with his fellow lads when Ryan loomed out of the dark, winding long arms around him. His lads didn’t notice, Lindsay and Michael dancing closely and Gavin irritating Lawrence by laying over his legs in the booth and batting at his drink to try and tip it into his own mouth.

“You came!” Jeremy said happily, turning in Ryan’s arms and seeing the gent smile down at him.

“Of course. Your texts left me little choice but to come down here and remind you that even when I am not by your side, we are always connected.”

Jeremy blushed, thankful for the music and the lights that would hide such a thing. Maybe he had been a little lonely and had perhaps text Ryan in jealousy that the other lads had their partners and yet he was flying solo. Yet now, with Ryan pressed so close and the lads not even noticing he realised it wasn’t them he was convincing at all but himself. He still felt as if he was easy to be thrown away, useless until needed.

Ryan let Jeremy lay his head on his chest as they swayed to the music, smiling softly at his lad. He knew Jeremy still liked to be publicly affectionate, knew it was a way he could convince himself, as well as others that he was desirable and wanted. So, after a few moments of simple enjoyment of having his prince close, Ryan swayed them close to the booth so he could kick Gavin, the quickest way to announce his presence.

“Gaw! Ryan! You sodding prick! You scared me!” Gavin cried out sitting up into Lawrence’s arms, only practise had Lawrence saving his drink at the same time. Michael and Lindsay heard Gavin’s shout and Jeremy beamed happily to have Ryan so publicly hold him, even if it was for their family and friends. Ryan spent the next hour in their company, buying drinks and simply holding Jeremys hand, drinking no alcohol himself.

 “We’ll be back in a minute. We’ll get another round.” Ryan told the group and pulled Jeremy away, the others not truly hearing, so wrapped up were they in laughing together and couples entwined. Jeremy followed the hand on his as Ryan lead him, not to the bar, but to the dark ness of the side of the club.

“Rye?”

“Hush. Save your intoxicated breath for he climb” Ryan teased and he lead Jeremy behind the scenes into the staff area’s then up into the workman’s scaffolding for the club, the shaky walkways where people could tend to the lights, cleaning them or replacing as needed.

“sweet as rye! This is fucking awesome man.” Jeremy said, standing up above the lights, looking down on the beat of the club. From here he could see their group, and he prepared to attract their attention but was distracted by Ryan pressing against him from behind, framing his body with his own, either hand taking the railing in front of Jeremy.

“Hush Prince. None can hear us up here, nor see us. The lights would be hiding us completely. We live in the dark my Dear, where none but we can see and everyone else is blind.” Ryan whispered into his ear. As he spoke Jeremy felt Ryan’s hand move from the railing to the front of Jeremys jeans undoing the button and feeling for the zipper.

“Ryan… You can’t be serious. Not here.” Jeremy muttered back, pleadingly but making no move to stop Ryan from loosening his jeans, tugging them down with one hand then pressing himself against the lad, hard against his back.

“Yes here. Anywhere My prince. You are mine, and I am yours, and I want you, here, now, where you can see the pettiness of jealousy.” Ryan lectured and Jeremy sucked in a breath as Ryan touched him now with both hands, one hand on his hip, the other touching his swelling in the front of his boxer-briefs, fondling him through fabric.

“I-I’m not jealous.” Jeremy pointed out and Ryan chuckled low and deep, pressing himself harder against Jeremy, making the lad grip the railing instinctively, the partygoers below not noticing what was happening above them. The lads themselves, having no idea what was going on above them. Jeremy watched them now as Ryan freed his dick from its confines and stroked him as there was a rustle of Ryan’s own wardrobe.

“You are. Look at them down there, all over each other. You wanted that for us, don’t you?” Ryan said surely and Jeremy swallowed hard, followed by a quivering breath as his ass was exposed to the club air, warm so close to the lights and warmer still after the tear of a packet and lube slicked fingers touched him.

Never one to disobey however, he looked down, eye’s finding his lads. Gavin was under Lawrence’s arm, head on his shoulder as Lawrence held him close, talking to Bruce and Peake who had joined their little party. Jeremy watched, longing in his heart as Lawrence tipped his head and kissed Gavin’s brow, making the brit look up and meet him lip to lip for anyone to see.

“is that what you want my prince? Public affection? I can give you public affection if that’s what you want.” Ryan continued in his ear, now moving his hands to Jeremy hips, the lad feeling Ryan press between his cheeks before he caught making him gasp in desire.

“Ryan. I just want you.” Jeremy growled out, trying to move back but being held in his king’s powerful grip.

“Oh, I know.” Ryan growled back happily, putting his chin on Jeremys shoulder and moving one hand to help guide himself inside his prince, going slow since he hadn’t prepped as long as he normally liked. They breathed together, Ryan giving a little grunt to match Jeremys moan, sinking as deep as he could, until Jeremys cheeks were flush to his groin.

“Oh my prince, oh how I adore you.” Ryan praised him kissing his neck then nipping and ear once, twice, a third time, drawing blood on the last. Jeremy’s hands tightened on the railing trying to keep his balance as Ryan started to move, small cautious bumps as the scaffolding rocking slightly.

“Jeremy, I need no petty displays to claim you.” Ryan spoke breathlessly, pleasure from taking his prince whenever and however he wanted, this time knowing anyone could see him with his prize at any moment exhilarating to him, “You are mine. It’s written in our skin, these marks at our necks, they link us.”

“R-Ryan…” Jeremy murmured, reaching back and grabbing Ryan’s neck, pressing his king’s lips to his neck, a cry falling from his lips as his King obediently bit him, claiming him right here among the lights of the nightclub, their friends below, unaware, “Ryan, I want people to know. Know that you-you…”

“I want you Jeremy, I need you my prince. None can touch you. None but me. I’m inside you now, even when I am not.” Ryan said, blood on his lips as he raised his head to speak, moving faster now as he fisted a hand over Jeremy’s heart even as he pumped his hips into his prince, “I’m here my prince, always. No need to play boyfriend down there with the Edgar’s and our family. None at all because you carry me in your skin, and you’re in mine. Mine! Understand?”

His voice was becoming harsh as the scaffolding really started to protest, people assuming the lights shifting were part of the display, the music obscuring Jeremys cry’s as Ryan pounded into him, his king’s breath hard and uneven in his ear. Ryan grabbed the back of his head and forced it down, bending him over the space, only Ryan’s grip on his hips preventing Jeremy from tipping over.

“Oh my prince, _Mine_ , mine alone. Look. Look down there. Their mating displays are nothing to ours. _Fuck so good…_ you feel so fucking good Jeremy, for me, for your king.” Jeremy yelled out as Ryan hit his sweet spot, and threw half lidded eyes he saw Michael frown and look about, not up, searching the crowd. Ryan spotted that too and pulled Jeremy back upright, holding him close and taking him deep, one of Jeremys legs being raised from the scaffolding so Ryan could get his angle. He was completely dependent on Ryan’s sure hold to stop him from falling now.

Ryan’s hands were around his chest, one across his chest holding onto the opposite shoulder, the other around his waist. Ryan’s grunts were in his ears and Jeremy knew his king would tear the world apart for him. Perhaps Ryan was not the cuddliest out in public, but surely, he was the most possessive. Jeremy melted against him now, feeling completely and happily taken by his king, the sweet pleasure of Ryan moving inside him building quickly, his hand clenching around himself, his other back around Ryan’s neck, keeping his king where they both wanted him to be.

“They look for us now. But they won’t find us, not until we wish. _God damn, ahh,_ Shall I text them my prince? Tell them where to look?” the idea sent heat through Jeremys body, the very idea of it. He knew how he must look, head back against Ryan’s shoulder, blood on his shoulder and on Ryan’s lips, one foot on the railing, exposed for anyone to seen. He’d look absolutely _wrecked_ and completely and utterly _taken._  Any who saw them now could never doubt that he, Jeremy Dooley, was wanted, and desired and completely claimed by one who loved him completely.

His hand moved faster and Ryan laughed breathlessly, “Oh, _oh,_ prince… I’m going to fill you now, _fuck_ , fill you deep. The rest of the night, you’ll be leaking me and you’ll know, know how completely you belong to me. Heart, mind, body, _mine!”_ He snarled that last and his strong hand lifted Jeremys already raised thigh, drilling hard and fast, pushing him to bend again slightly, his arm tightening to hold Jeremy weight, his mouth on his neck again, sucking over the bite he had made.

“Ryan! KING! Yours!” Jeremy yelled then heedless of those below, he came into his hand as Ryan growled and spilled inside him, the heat from his pleasure combining with the gold that lived inside them and the heat from Ryan’s seed. The throbbed together for a few moments then slowly Ryan helped Jeremy lower his leg, the prince leaning heavily on the railing, Ryan withdrawing his hands to hold him around the waist once more, keeping himself well sheathed to make sure every drop was inside his prince.

“I love you.” Ryan whispered and that broke through the haze so Jeremy looked sharply at him over his shoulder. Ryan was grinning smugly, his eyes soft with love he only showed to Jeremy and even then, rarely, “I do. I could force anyone I wished, but you, Jeremy Dooley… You complete me. You never ever back down from any challenge I give. So willing, so loving, my… Jeremy…”

It was difficult but Jeremy straightened and with a little wiggling and a sigh of release from both, Jeremy turned and Ryan gave him the kiss he was looking for. Now Ryan was the one who melted and Jeremy barely noticed Ryan helping to pull his jeans back up as he rubbed his nose into the gent’s neck breathing deep his scent and allowing someone to look after him for a change.

Ryan was careful to tuck his prince back into pants and underwear, making sure the sight that belonged to him alone was covered. He took Jeremys head in his hands once they were decent and he kissed the blushing lad’s brow.

“I will always, always, be yours Jeremy Dooley.” And Jeremy believed him completely.

With Ryan by his side, they could laugh as they passed back past the staff who were busy with people complaining of the cum that had come from above and demands someone go check it out. When they got back to the table, the lads needed only to see the fresh blood on the shoulder of Jeremys shirt to know what had happened, even if they didn’t know where and Jeremy beamed the rest of the night to be so wanted.


	8. Ryan/Geoff ((vampire au))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again, two guesses my fav.... Anywho have some soft Geoff/ryan seduction

Ryan was confused when they went out to the balcony seats Geoff had bought and had seen that the rest of the theatre was empty. He turned and looked to the Billionaire benefactor who was talking to his head of security before dismissing the guards and shutting the curtain to this little area. Geoff smiled at Ryan when he turned about.

 

"Dooley seems to think that he needs to be in here with us."

 

"Mr. Ramsey-"

 

"I told you, call me Geoff."

 

"...Geoff... Where is everyone?"

 

"This is a  _ Private _ viewing." Geoff told him, taking his wrist and pulling him close, brushing knuckles over cheekbone before kissing him softly, "Only the best for my Shy Guy." 

 

"Geoff..."

 

"Shh, the performance is starting" Geoff hushed him and pulled him to the seat's, Ryan into his lap instead of the one beside him and he put his arms around Ryan's waist. Ryan burned with embarrassment to be in such a spot, but there was no one else but them and the people onstage performing. The dark was comforting, and Geoff was rather comfortable and soon Ryan was relaxing in his grip, watching the performance unfold with mouth slightly parted in excitement to finally see a live theatre show himself.

 

Ryan hardly noticed when as the music, weaved its way up and around them, Geoff started to shift, his hands started to sneak under Ryan's shirt to splay across skin slowly. When the heat of Geoff's palm spread over his navel, Ryan felt it like it was traveling right through him. He gasped softly, the music singing seemingly to just them, Geoff's mouth met the skin of his neck, and Ryan's eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being possessed by such a powerful man

 

"Do you dance, Shy Guy?"

 

"R-Ryan... Call me Ryan."

 

"Do you dance Ryan, the Shy Guy?"

 

Ryan's face flushed, but he nodded for Geoff. For him, Ryan could dance. He enjoyed it even if he was too shy to dance in front of crowds, for one man he could do it. Geoff smiled and gave his hips a little push.

 

"Dance for me." He ordered softly, kindly.

 

The woman singing down on the stage along with the string instruments were all the accompaniment Ryan needed. He raised himself off Geoff and moved to the small space between the seats and the balcony. He flushed as he looked into Geoff's deep dark eyes and started to move. It wasn't hard to let the music take him like the notes were instructing him how to move, starting with small movements, long wide gestures with hands, big slow circles with his hips. He could see he had mesmerized Geoff. The Gentleman, having crossed his legs, his hands were on his own thighs, eyes following the line from Ryan's twisting hand in the air, down his arm his slow turning body, his swaying waist, his long graceful legs and Geoff bit his lip with sharp white teeth.

 

Ryan got lost in his dance, his movements becoming faster, more technical as he danced. On a turn he shed his jacket, and pulled his tie free, using it now as a ribbon to emphasize his own movements. His eyes closed and he became a puppet for the music. A smile played across his face as he felt the freedom through his body, the ability to dance melting his social Ineptitude melting away. There was only him and the music, swaying together for a timeless moment

Then he was no longer alone, the feel of another body pressing against his back, hands ruffling his shirt and following the roll of his body, adding to the dance instead of stilling it. Ryan tipped his head back into the heat of the body, felt lips grace his cheeks, his neck, and Ryan let his arm twisted behind him, running through hair as he still danced, just now against a partner. Ryan gasped when fingers caught at the buttons of his shirt, and his next dropping sway was enough pressure to pop them, exposing his chest more with each button. Without words they worked together, finger grasping the shirt then Ryan's big sway and another button was gone. Ryan gasped sweetly with each one, somewhere deep inside he wondered how he could be so bold, but it felt so right like the music demanded it.

 

"Dance your shirt off..." A firm voice commanded quietly, and Ryan obeyed it, twisting and grabbing his shirt for himself, spiraling away from his partner, so he had room to let the clothes flap with his moments. He had kicked his shoes off at some point, and now his toes traced shapes into the floor, his body telling a story of freedom, flicking the open sides of his shirt, so they caught like wings that he slowly let fall from him. He heard an appreciative groan that sent tingles all over Ryan's body, but he was caught up now. He hardly needed the hushed order before the belt was sliding away from his waist and into his hands, dancing with it before it fell aside.

 

His partner was back, and it felt the rush of the music had been building to this wave of lips on his. Their tongues danced as their bodies did, hands smoothing over exposed skin, his partner having matched him, clothing item for clothing item and now they were grinding together, swaying together as pants were coming down and pushed aside. The music was building and building like the touches they shared built and built. Ryan only had to listen to the sweet sounds of the instruments and the hushed commands from his partner. It was them and the music, nothing else and he never stopped his dance, merely adjusting his movements as needed when he felt free from all confines of clothes, and his partner likewise freed.

 

Ryan was never embarrassed, the music cradling him as blood rushed in his ears and his body, Geoff's hands were knowledgeable in what they were doing, never disturbing his dance as they touched him, bringing him pleasure with strokes and kisses and well-slicked fingers sliding inside him. Geoff cupped Ryan close, their bodies pressed together at the front, rocking and swaying together, Ryan dancing back into fingers, gasping and mewling softly against Geoff's shoulder, combining the light covering of sweat they were both building up from their dance.

 

"You're so lovely Ryan, so soft, so beautiful." Geoff's praises almost sung along with the music that just kept playing. Violins commanded Ryan to put his arms around Geoff’s neck, the rise of strings brought his mouth to the gents, relaxing in his strong grip as they shifted to a different kind of dance. Geoff traced his fingers up Ryan's arm then unclasped his hand from the back of his neck, kissing him to the time of the music before he pulled Ryan’s hand straight into the air, making him turn twice gracefully then pulling him back to his chest. Ryan cried out, another throb of the music rewarding the pulse of heat inside him as Geoff entered, slow and teasing, using the sway to work his way in. Gentle hands held Ryan close, wrapping around his length and their dance movements gave Ryan precious friction, so the dancer was holding on with a hand behind Geoff’s neck, pulling the Gents lips to his neck again, Ryan's other hand twisting through the air, expressing his delight as Geoff started moving.

 

In the empty theatre, there was only them and the music, and soon Geoff was taking the lead. He kept the pace slow, and he moved his hands to Ryan's hips to carefully guide him in circling his waist, both singing in moans and cries as Geoff danced inside Ryan's body. Ryan’s mouth fell open the longer they moved; eyes screwed up as they moved one slow step and stroke at a time to the balcony rail. The dance had evolved to something more primal, instinctual, and Ryan's hands grasped the cool wood he was slowly pressed over. He could see the singer, the musicians, watched as the songs rolled on, building towards the climax of the piece. There was no space between Geoff and Ryan. The Gentleman passed close to Ryan's back, their legs lined together as the rolled with the music, deep and intense and maddeningly slow.

 

Volume increased and tempo blessedly speed up from both balcony and stage, two separate entities racing each other to the end. Geoff's pleased grunts were falling to Ryan's back, his soft loving hands stroking all over his sides, and body, leaving trails of fire that had Ryan writhing against where he was pinned. His own cries were building, and the music was heading towards the crescendo. The sweet burn, stretch and build was taking Ryan apart, and he reached back for Geoff, finding the Gent was reaching forward for him, straightening his spine once more so Ryan was once again cradled against Geoff’s chest. The Gent turned Ryan's head so he could kiss him wet and deep, one hand splayed on Ryan's chest, his younger partner gripping it in a white knuckled grip. Geoff's other hand traced the shape of a muscled thigh, then lifted Ryan's knee up onto the railing, Geoff's strength and grip moving to his hip to keep him from falling. 

 

The angle set fire to Ryan's body, now hitting into his center with every rock. He cried out into Geoff’s mouth, face wet with sweat and a few tears from the sweet pleasure of it, Geoff it his lip and they both tasted blood. The intensity tipped over as Geoff pressed deep and firm, and they crested the music together, the dance of their body's stilling as they fell together into the haze of completion.

 

Geoff pulsed inside him and tightened his arms around him. Ryan hardly noticed when Geoffs fangs sunk into his neck.


	9. Main six pile on (random FAHC au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagabond was the meanest son of bitch in the city  
> Ryan just wants to be loved and used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired  
> your welcome  
> boom  
> 2 parts  
> this is one

It was not often Ryan want to be used like this. But when he did, he knew the crew had his back. The power of the Vagabond could sometimes be so much and so that led him here, knelt beside the couch, hands tied behind his back and to his ankles, blindfolded and gagged.

  
Completely naked, of course.

  
The rest of the crew were watching a movie together, he could hear the stupid B movie horror running, hear their friendly banter. He knew it was Geoff right beside him, the occasional pet through his hair to check he was ok. Ryan always nodded to the silent question and Geoff would pet a few more times before he was moving his hand away. Ryan knew it had to be one of the lads who used him first, because Geoff was beside him, and he heard Jack's laughter beside him. The three lads however were uncharacteristically quiet and he could almost feel the burn of their eyes.

Then finally... A hand gripped in his hair and his gag pulled out of the way, fingers tracing his lips. Geoff's voice, todays carer for their toy, "Open up Rye-bread, atta boy."

Which lad was it was easily answered the moment Ryan stuck out his tongue and they fed their cock into his mouth. Gavin was too easy to tell from the others, and he wasn't quiet either, giving a soft groan the moment Ryan locked his lips around him and sucked.

Geoff chuckled, and Ryan wondered what face Gavin was pulling, but he couldn't see. Gavin used just one hand to guide him, no hands, no sight meant soon he was sloppy with spit, doing his best to swallow Gavin trying to force the man deeper, the hand in his hair preventing him.

"Come on Ryan, I know you need this but give a man a chance to enjoy would ya?" Gavin complained with a laugh, pulling Ryan off his dick and then pressed him to the base where Ryan could worship, licking and sucking around the base and the brits balls as he groaned happily about him.

Michael snorted, "Fuck gav, trust you to complain about a man trying to deepthroat you."

"Michael! You know once Ryan gets me down, i'm a goner! That sweet throat..." Gavin trailed off with a happy murmur, his hand loosening slightly which gave Ryan the room to move. He used his tongue to guide him back to the head then sucked down, Gavin yelling out because Ryan started to swallow him deep, getting his nose to touch skin with a thrill of success.

"OI! RYAN!" Gavin yelled, but two hands slapped onto his head, clenching in his hair. Ryan could have laughed with his win as Gavin couldn't resist now, grinding himself against Ryan's mouth then pulling him off long enough to suck in a wet breath before he was shoved back against pubic bone, Gavin fucking his mouth with abandon wet noises and Gavin groans drowning out the movie and the others, becoming the focus of Ryan's world.

Ryan moaned himself around Gavin's cock, so happy he was being used to make his beloved crew member feel so good and his own dick leaking and painfully hard, knowing all eyes would be on them now.

Gavin came straight in Ryan's throat, Ryan swallowing around the dick in his throat, milking him of every drop as Gavin jerked minutely, small pulses over his tongue.

"Fuuuuck" Gavin said shakily as he pulled out, Ryan sucking still as it came out, then licking the end clean, making little whimpers of happiness until Gavin moved too far back. Ryan tried to follow, unthinking, but geoff caught him by shoulder and hair.

"Whoa boy, you ok?"

"More. Please." Ryan asked robotically, Geoff's hand now petting his hair, stroking his cheek

"OK Ryan, you'll get more don't worry. just catch your breath now alright?"

"That was brilliant Rye!"

"What a fucking show..." Jeremy added and Ryan smiled, thinking he knew who would cave next, but he focused on Geoff when the man asked for his colour.

"Green."

"Good man. just sit back and relax again alright? They'll be more." Geoff promised and with that in mind, Ryan settled, obediently taking the gag again when Geoff put it back on and sitting back on his calves, ready for use again.

The movie finished and they were switching over to a game. Ryan was trying to be good, but he was whimpering. It had been an age to him since Gavin had used him, and as fun as swallowing the load had been, he never even got a good taste.

The lads were laughing and chatting as they set up Worms, and Ryan heard the gents whispering. Geoff petted his head, a quick nod, then he heard Geoff get up. Excitement pounded through him, Ryan straightening in his kneel best he can, mouth watering, cock throbbing back to attention, but Geoff past him, ignoring the way Ryan leant after the footsteps

"Getting a coke, who wants one?"

Orders yelled out, requests for snacks as well and Ryan felt his cheeks wet, tears in the blindfold from want.

Then he felt large hands on his face, a thumb stroking just under the silk.

"You ok Ryan?" Jack asked softly.

Ryan shook his head and jack pulled the gag out of his mouth to be around his neck, giving him a chance to speak.

"Colour?"

"Green! Fucking green, but no one is using me!" Ryan whimpered.

"Naw Ryan, come here." Jack said, Ryan straining at his bindings to obey making Jack chuckle, "I meant Lil'J sorry Ryan. You just be relaxed ok? We're going to lift you. Jeremy? help me?"

Between the two, Jack and Jeremy lifted him safely, not hurting him but Jack fell into the chair cushions and then Ryan found himself being placed on his lap, his knees either side of Jack’s hips, his feet between Jack's knees.

"That's it, lean on me now Ryan, there you go." Ryan relaxed, tucking his head over Jack's shoulder, breathing in his musk, feeling his beard tickle Ryan’s nose. The attention was lovely, and he knew he'd make quite the sight now, spread on Jack's lap.

Jack didn't do anything more then rub hands up and down Ryan’s back, tracing spine, his shoulders, ghosting over his hips.  
The lads went back to setting up the game, Geoff came back with all the requests and Jack kept petting him all over. More time past and the attention had soothed him, but now ryan wanted more, starting to whimper into Jack’s ear.

Jack shifted, having a naked, bound submissive Ryan in his lap was affecting him and sweat pants didn't leave much to the imagination when you're sitting on them.

"Jack..." Ryan whispered the name cautiously, he shouldn't be talking but right now, he'd take the punishment. Jack didn't react, still rubbing him all over, Geoff didn't hear him, caught up at yelling at a squawking Gavin.

"Jack please..." Ryan whimpered just for his ear.

"Jack I need you. I want you." Ryan heard Jack swallow, his hand drifting now to brush over Ryan’s ass lightly, "I want you to fuck me please Jack. I need to ride you. I want it so bad, please Jack"

Jack let out a little breath, both hands now rubbing, squeezing and parting Ryan’s ass cheeks.

"I'm so ready for you. I'm all prepared Jack, just waiting on your cock. Please Jack, please give it to me. Fuck me Jack go on, I’m tight and warm and ready, I’m begging you, please..." Ryan whimpered into Jack’s ear then flicked out his tongue, finding Jacks ear lobe and moving his head to get close enough to suck on it, a whine of need, "I'll be so good for you, I'll do all the work, you'll see, I'll be your good boy, just fuck me, please"

"Geoff, is he good?" Jack asked, his voice rough, his hands spreading Ryan open. Geoff chuckled beside them, and Ryan yelped at the slap on one fleshy cheek.

"Yep. All stretched out before we bound him, just... OI! Idiot number two!"

"What?" the three lads chorused, making Geoff snigger, "Jersey idiot."

"HEY!"

"Grab the lube would ya? Jack wants his turn."

Ryan whined and rocked on Jack’s lap, so happy his eyes were wet with it, mumbling into Jack’s shoulders as he heard the sound of lube being produce, the cap clicked open then fingers teasing him, tracing and circling.

"Yes, Jack, thank you, I'll be so good, you'll see, fuck me so good, I'll ride you well Jack you'll love it, thank you, thank you" he said in hushed voice, rewarded with first one digit testing him, then immediately a second, making sure he wouldn't be hurt.

"Mouthy isn't he?" Geoff said warning and Jack chuckled.

"No leave it. I like it."

Ryan felt a stirring of his normal self at all the chuckles, and his face burnt with embarrassment, "Look in my defense... I get too excited and... say words..."

"Well, I like it." Jack said and Ryan fell right back fully into his role, happily falling when Jack added a third finger, his lips found Ryan’s, kissing him deep and well.

"Still, if he's going to be mouthy..." Geoff said making the two break apart and Ryan let out a long drawn out whine as Geoff gripped him and stroked him twice making sure he was completely hard. Ryan was confused, they had agreed he was not to be touched until everyone else was done, then he was horrified.

"NO Geoff!" he choked out as he felt a cock ring start to slide down his length. Geoff paused immediately.

"That a hard no?" Geoff checked and Ryan turned it over in his mind. They gave him time to think, Jack’s fingers stilling, but keeping him full, both gents patting him over, then even the lads were touching him now, sweet brushes over his skin, all his partners waiting for his decision.

"Ok... but no more gag. I want to be able to talk... if it’s too much.."

"That's fair Ryan. Need a full ok though."

"Yes, OK. Put it on me." Ryan agreed and Geoff continued as Jack recaptured Ryan’s mouth in his.

"Oh fuck" Ryan cried out and Geoff chuckled still beside them.

"That’s the idea yeah."

"Shut up Geoff, let him talk." Jack snapped, "You guys play Worms; it's my turn with Ryan."

"No, please Jack. I want them..." Ryan shut up, breathing hard through his nose as he took Jack all the way to the base, stretched tight around him, full and pleased with being filled.

"Want what Ryan?" Jack cupped his chin, making him look blindly where he imagined Jack's face would be.

"I want to be seen..." he whispered, trembling and moaning out as Jack put his hand back on his hip, pulling him up then lowering him down.

"Go on Ryan, Ride me." Jack coached quietly, "You want them to see you like this?"  
Ryan could only nod, embarrassment locking his tongue and sending pleasure roiling in his gut.

"See you look so pretty and willing? Watch you fuck yourself on me?" Jack continued, and Ryan started moving without prompting, lifting himself up then down, Jacks cock sliding smoothly as Ryan’s rim clung to him, sending them both into the throes of pleasure. Jack's cock brushed against his prostate every other movement, but the angle was wrong to really work on it.

"Fuck, you were right, you are tight Rye."

"I got next." Jeremy piped up and someone hit him, everyone chuckling but Ryan and Jack. Ryan heard Jack groan and put his head back, could imagine his face, see it in his mind's eye, his eyes closed, his mouth open, soft breaths coming from him as Ryan worked.

"J-Jack." Ryan gasped the name, feeling the gent shift below him, "S-so big Jack..." Ryan managed, and it was true. Jack might not be the longest but he rivaled Jeremy for thickness and when Ryan hit base, it was a sweet burning stretch each time, making his cock pulse, dripping precum onto Jack’s shirt as he bounced.

"Yeah? Your so nice Ryan, so fucking nice on me. Fuck you ride so well, your legs ok?"

"Ah- Ah-huh~" Ryan breathed, his own head tipped back, thighs and knees working, all the strength from his job working for him, able to ride Jack himself, his wonderful balance keeping him steady as he pumped the other gents cock into himself as fast as he could. Ryan sat down hard each time, wanting the stretch, milking groans from Jack and soft muttering from their audience. Ryan would swear over the sound of them fucking, he heard more than one slicked dick in someone's hand.

He felt so desired, so loved and most importantly, so helpless on display for them, a cock in his ass and his mouth open, praising noises rolling out of him without thought.

Ryan gasped, slipping further into bliss when he heard Michael's hot breath on his shoulders, "Fuck, Ryan, you so fucking hot."

He felt Michael put his dick in Ryan’s palm, slick with lube. Ryan got a firm hold and Michael started fucking into his hand as Ryan rode Jack, at first they needed to work out a better rhythm then it started to work. Jack and Michael were both huffing and swearing under their breaths, Ryan moaning and trembling as he worked, wanting to please them both.

"Fuck. Damn. Michael, back off." Jack ordered after a few minutes of building, Michael obediently moving away. Ryan thrilled broken whining as Jack moved him off and aside. Ryan found himself laid on the couch length-ways, his head in Geoff's lap, the tattooed gent stroking hair off his face, his bulge against Ryan's head. Then Ryan yelled out Jack's name when he was re entered, his legs put up on Jack's hips, locking his ankles together himself.

"God boy, fuck, you take it so well." Jack told him, voice wrecked and he started pumping into him, making him shift on Geoff's lap. Geoff kept petting his head, comforting presence as Jack used Ryan’s body just as he wanted Jack too. Jack lost himself in Ryan's body, but Ryan could hear Geoff talking.

"Fuck look at you. So fucking pretty. We're so lucky to have you. You want us so much Ryan, fuck you drive us crazy, look at this face, you're just loving this aren't you?"

Ryan whimpered then cried out rhythmically with Jack's thrusts, Jack's hips turning desperate as they smacked against Ryan, no longer withdrawing too far, but drilling deep and hard. His pants were coming in fast and his deep voice rumbled in wordless praise for Ryan. Geoff turned Ryan's head, Ryan instinctively mouthing against Geoff's bulge.

  
"I'm gonna-" Jack warned, "Gonna blow..." he grunted high, Ryan letting his body be rocked hard, Geoff pulling himself free of his underwear and pants so Ryan could suck in a ball, then let it go with a pop and mouth at the base of his dick. Ryan whined, happy that Jack found him so pleasing, his own neglected cock was wet with pre, throbbing painfully hard.

Then Jack pressed his hips up making Ryan shout against Geoff’s dick, choking off as Geoff fed his length into his open mouth, Jack now pounding relentlessly on prostate. Ryan arched, Jack Yelling Ryans name.

"OH! RYAN! AH~" and then there were one thrust, two, three, deep and pulsing, spilling as far inside as he could get, warm blossoming with Ryan whose eyes rolled back behind the blindfold.

It felt amazing to Ryan,being filled so thoroughly and Geoff pulled him off using his hair, "You ok?"

  
Ryan nodded, whimpering the colour green over and over, wanting the cock back in his mouth, loving Jack still jerking slightly in Ryans hole.

"Shh, shh, calm Ryan calm down." Geoff coached, and then to Jack, "Stay in for a moment, let him ground."

Ryan panting, crying for more, arching and relaxing over and over, letting the blood stop pounding in his ears. He swallowed twice then he nodded again, calmer, still pent up but calmer…

"You ok?"

"Fucking wonderful, please, I want more."

"Ok Ryan, then more you get.”


	10. Pile on part 2 ((random fahc au))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gavin had their turn but Ryan still wants to please the rest of his partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look i'm awake now!  
> here's part 2 for all your smutty needs  
> Enjoy a Ryan sandwich   
> 0.0

Ryan wiggled in Geoff’s lap, Jack moaning as he moved, oversensitive. Ryan heard him talking quietly with Jeremy but he turned his head back towards Geoff's dick, going back to tasting, licking at it as the gent gasped. Ryan could feel Jack's hands on his thighs, unhooking Ryans legs in preparation to move, anothers hands on Ryan's hips, confusing him. He couldn't think while he was so pent up, floating happily in the crest before orgasm, body shaking lightly, hands straining behind him caught in his ropes.

"Ready?" Jack's voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Jeremy's voice this time. "One, two, three" Jack counted and Ryan let out a high pitch whine as Jack slid out of him, moving back and away. The whine turned into a whimper as he felt another. Jeremy traced his cock up the cleft of Ryan's ass then press inside, sighing happily as he did. Jeremy bottomed out, Ryan whimpering against Geoff's groin to be filled again by another, Jeremy's hands rubbing up and down his sides.

"There we go Rye, you didn't lose a drop buddy, I got ya." Jeremy assured him. Ryan didn't answer in words he was starting to move past that ability but he listened intently to the conversation above his head. Geoff petted his hair then guided the tip of his cock to Ryan's lips, letting Ryan suck then twirl his tongue around him as Ryan liked, just keeping enough hold to stop Ryan from surprise deep throating him.

"How do you want him? Like this?" Geoff asked, voice quivering slightly as Ryan worked, whimpers Ryan wasn't in control of coming from the sub's mouth.

"No, Michael wants to ride him right?"

"Fuck yeah, look at the poor fucking guy. Look how thick he is, fuck." Ryan moaned and arched for them, making Jeremy swear and push him back down again.

"I think he likes that idea." Geoff chuckled. Fuck yes Ryan did. It would be even better if Geoff kept using his mouth. Everything Ryan had being used for their pleasure? Sign him the fuck up. But he couldn't communicate that in so many words so he settled for whining and trying to rock himself against Jeremy, strong hands making him whimper with how they held him still.

"OK, so how are we doing this then?" Geoff asked since the lads had an idea of what they wanted. Ryan strained to listen, but Michael moved close and whispered in Geoffs ear. Geoff chuckled deep and then petted Ryan again.

"Ready Rye? Just want to hear it one more time, please. Colour?" Geoff pulled him off his dick again, and Ryan was already mouthing the word around him as he came off.

"Green, green, green." And with that, he was pulled whining and straining to take Geoff in his mouth again, strong hands lifting him, he thought at least six, moving him and arranging him. Jeremy staying rooted in his ass, slipping out at most halfway but quick to sink further in again. In the end, they managed to get him sitting on Jeremy's lap, legs either side of Jeremy’s knees his bound hands caught between Jeremy’s chest and his own back. His cock was bouncing slightly in front of him from all the movement, and he was making all sort of soft noises, mild complaints and wordless pleas for more.

"Relax Rye. We got you," Jeremy muttered into his shoulder blades, kissing them lightly, tasting Ryan's skin. Ryan huffed and let his head fall back onto Jeremy’s shoulder, exposing his neck to the lad who eagerly latched on. Ryan yelped and jerked at the unexpected cold feeling of lube on his cock Michael hissing then cursing softly.

"Fuck, sorry Ryan. Blindfold, I forgot." Ryan couldn't answer, he was trying to shift on Jeremy’s lap get the lad moving, but he was being held still by an iron grip on his hips, pulling at it enough he was hoping for bruises. He keened brokenly when Michael wrapped a palm around him, smearing the lube over him thoroughly, pausing to listen.

"...Fuuuck" Geoff swore, then grabbed Ryan’s chin, smashing his mouth against Ryan's so hard, their teeth clinked.

"Make him do it again!" Geoff ordered Michael from Ryan’s lips, Ryan melting against Jeremy at the sensations.

"Yeah, I think this will do it." Michael chuffed, his hand leaving then Michael’s thighs were opening Ryan’s, Geoff's hand wrapped around Ryan's cock to keep it steady as Michael lined up then started to sink onto him. Ryan keened again, his mind blanking, only Jeremy’s hard grip keeping him from thrusting up into Michael. Geoff was swallowing the noise with a moan of his own. Ryan’s mind was white noise, trembling hard, keening over and over as Michael settled to the base with a hard swear, Jeremy still lodged deep inside keeping Jack’s seed deep.

Geoff's tongue was playing with his and Ryan was in heaven. They spoke, but he couldn't really understand them, but he loved the care with which they touched him, anonymous hands brushing over his body, he'd given up trying to keep track of whose. Then Michael started to move. Ryan’s body tried to orgasm, but he couldn't with the ring on. What happened instead was a bucking of his hips, a shuddering of his body and cries from his mouth as the men using him all groaned and swore. Michael sat down on him, letting Ryan ride out the first wave, his warm tight heat around Ryan's twitching cock driving the poor man mad with want, Jeremy pouring out words into the side of his neck. Ryan clenched around him, the lad starting to grind his own hips up, wanting more friction.

"Shh, shh, Ryan, it's ok, it's ok." Geoff cupped his cheek, brushing any tears that escaped the blind fold away, kissing his lips, "Lads, move. He hasn't got much longer in him." Geoff ordered then went back to caring for Ryan, soft, scratchy kisses all over his face.

Jeremy buried his face in Ryan's neck, one hand on his hip, one presumably on Michal’s, working to set a pace both could keep. He sucked marks there and murmured praises that had Ryan crying into Geoff’s mouth listening to them.

"Fuck that was fucking beautiful Ryan, fuck, you felt so good, looked amazing, I love your body, fuck fucking ah-" Jeremy gave short but powerful jabs upwards, trying to get a rhythm going that was being ruined by Michaels efforts. Ryan felt Michael dig fingernails into Ryan's thigh, trying to steady himself as he fucked himself onto Ryan. Ryan tried to help, but he was powerless between the two, any attempt at him moving independently restrained by either Jeremy’s hand or Geoff’s chiding, making out with him the whole time.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fucking shit, I knew it. I knew you'd be fucking thick Ryan, god damn it." Michael was swearing in a continuous stream, bouncing on him, lighting up his world from above as Jeremy did from below. Ryan was wrecked unable to form a single thought, and when Geoff stopped his assault on his lips, he cried begging for him back but never making it past the 'Ple' of, please.

"Ple-ple-ple-" He begged broken, Gavin sniggering in the background.

"The system Ryan Haywood has developed an error," Gavin said, the crew laughing. Ryan would have too, but he was too lost in sensation. Something touched his lips, and he moved instinctively, sucking it into his mouth, working his tongue. Geoff pulled his thumb back with a breathy groan then the next thing to be taken into Ryan's mouth was Geoff's cock. Ryan tried to come again from all the sensation with the cursed cock ring stopping him, Geoff let him breathe then pressed down into the back of his throat. His fingernails scratched at Jeremy's stomach, but the panting murmuring lad paid no heed to that, sucking a dark mark into Ryan's skin as he fucked him from below.

Now Ryan was hyper sensitive, the pull and drag of Michael using him, the burn and press of Jeremy below, the sensation of Geoff over his lips. It was beginning to overwhelm, and his quivering intensified.

"Just a little more Ryan, just a little more." Panted Geoff, his hands in his hair, a little unsteady standing on the couch, but he was managing. Ryan moaned around him, getting a groan from the gent and an increase of the face fuck.

"I'm so close, so close Rye. Lads?"

"F-fuck y-yeah. Me- me too..." Michael voice was high with near completion, slapping his ass against Ryan's thighs, fucking himself rapidly onto his cock. Jeremy didn't answer, sucking more marks onto Ryan but his pace was picking up best he could. Geoff's fingers tightened painfully.

"Fuck, FUCK, _FUCK_!" Geoff's voice broke on the last, and then he was coming, the first spurt straight down Ryan's throat, pulling back with the second, air sucked through his teeth, splattering Ryan's tongue, filling his mouth with two full pulses. He pulled back again, milking a few more onto Ryan’s face, the heat on his clammy skin just what Ryan wanted, sticking his tongue out to try and catch some. While Geoff was decorating Ryan's face, Michael suddenly let out a stream of colorful curses, spasming as he slammed down on Ryan’s lap, jerking up and down a little, coming hard on Ryan's cock.

Ryan cried out when Michael lifted himself off him; then he felt a wet hand smearing stick over his chest, Michael leaving the seed he had caught in his hand on the subs chest.

"Just us now Ryan," Jeremy told him. Ryan’s breath was coming in ragged, his heart pounding. He didn't have anything in him to complain when they moved, Ryan now laying on his smeared chest, pillows put down on the floor for his comfort, someone making sure his head was to the side so he could breathe. Michael was complaining about something like wasted effort, but all Ryan could focus on was Jeremy’s voice.

"If I take the ring off now, you think you could hold on till I say?" Ryan nodded furiously, and then his knees were set carefully on the floor, Jeremy taking his weight in his hands, still speared inside him. He started thrusting again, Ryan crying out with each bottoming out, as someone else worked the ring off Ryan's aching cock.

The problem was, he had lied.

All it took once the ring was off, was someone to stroke him once, in time with Jeremy smacking forward onto his prostate and Ryan was coming hard, shouting with the force of it, blinding pleasure lighting him up from toes to head.

"Damn it Ryan!" Jeremy complained, fully deep in the gent, feeling him spasm around him pleasantly. Ryan grinned, too fucked out and happy with his orgasm to care.

"Just go, go Jeremy. Do it hard and fast. He'll love it." Geoff encouraged, then fingers sunk into Ryan hip bones and he heard Jeremy growl, getting his grip firm and pounding into him, making his whole body quake, punishing him by fucking him hard through his orgasm and beyond. Ryan was yelling out over and over, but since he never said the magic color, Jeremy didn't stop, chasing his own end now. Ryan was so over sensitive, gasping now instead of yelling; his whole body strained as Jeremy worked relentlessly into him, pulses of painful pleasure with every rock onto his prostate. Jeremy's grunts were cresting higher, fingernails digging into Ryan whose knees gave out. Jeremy just held him where he needed him, uncaring at holding his weight, the sounds of the crew encouraging the lad to ruin Ryan all around him.

"Fuck his ass little J!"

"Holy shit, wreck him boi!" "

Fuck Ryan, you are not going to be able to walk."

"Yes dude, teach him what happens when he comes early."

Ryan cried and shook and loved every second. Jeremy crested, his rapid thrusts ending suddenly with one deep one, then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, letting himself pulse inside Ryan, crying out his name, dragging his cock nearly out and slamming in once more, this time with an accompanying slap to his ass cheek. Ryan went limp as the last few spurts of heat settled inside him and Jeremy slumped over his body, panting over his back, small whine and jerk of his hips as Ryan’s body milked a little more from him.

Ryan was limp and worn out, not opening his eyes even after the blindfold was removed. His arms were released from the bindings, and Jeremy stayed fully inside him, resting on his back, hugging his waist. Someone petted his hair, a voice he couldn't identify.

"Ryan? Here, open your mouth." Ryan did so, "Atta boy." and some water was trickled in.

Ryan swallowed and sighed contently, but they weren't ready to leave him be. Jeremy sat up, and voices chattered around him, many hands petting him softly as they talked over his head. Ryan was happy to let them take care of him, just floating, enjoying where his head was at, so happy he managed to please them all, feel their claim in either end and all over his body. He did whimper when Jeremy slowly withdrew, Ryan, leaning after him, then flinching away as a warm cloth replaced the warmth of Jeremy’s body.

Someone was rubbing either wrist, helping blood flow return. He started coming back when he was lifted into someone's arms, cradled like an overgrown child, paused there in their grip so someone else could gently take his face and clean it then his chest. After the warmth of the cloth ran over his eyes, he remembered how to open them, blinking and focusing on Geoff who smiled at him. Ryan gave a sleepy smile back.

Words were still beyond him, not understanding what Geoff was saying but listening to his voice. He liked Geoff's voice. He had a good one. He looked up at the man carrying him and saw Jeremy's trimmed beard, smiling to himself this time, always happy the short man had such strength hidden inside him. They were moving, and Ryan didn't really mind where too. He was gently laid down in his bed, Gavin already laying down there to receive him, Ryan reaching for him back, snuggling into the brit, resting his head among the soft fur on Gavin's chest.

Gavin’s pleasant accent was sweet in his ears.

He felt someone pull blankets up on them and glanced up when a scratchy kiss was placed on his forehead, Jack smiling softly at him.

"Goodnight Ryan, you are amazing," he said, the first words Ryan's understood. He mewled happily back and snuggled his nose into Gavin making the lad laugh. More comfort and warmth, Michael snuggling in behind him, wrapping strong arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. Ryan sighed sweetly, in between the two, happy and comfortable. Loved.

 **BONUS:** Ryan limped past Jeremy and Geoff on the couch, on his way to the kitchen next morning.

"Fucking shut up," Ryan muttered as the two burst into sniggers.

"Next time don't lie."

"Bite me."

"Next time buddy for sure."

Geoff snorted as Ryan threw a banana at Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After care and consent are my kink ok?  
> Hope you enjoyed :D


	11. In the graveyard Ryan/Jeremy (of course)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got a main pair alright? damn it but here it is  
> Random Au  
> Detective Jeremy, Civilian Ryan  
> WARNING: this is about a first time with virgin Ryan  
> It also has homophobic language and mentions about an unexcepting homophobic parent. their not in it but basicly Ryans got big issues he needs to get over to love jeremy  
> Its fluffy i promise just throwing a warning on

Jeremy had had it with Ryan vanishing on him. Seriously, the man was Houdini. The same thing kept happening where Jeremy thinks they're having a great time, lovely dinner, the conversation is rolling, laughs are shared, fun and fantastic but the moment Jeremy turns his back to unlock his car "So, did you want to come back to mine for a cof-" poof! Like smoke, Ryan is gone. Jeremy drove them! Jeremy ALWAYS drives them and yet Ryan disappears AGAIN.

So Jeremy had finished with the act. This time he'd BORROWED (he refused to say stolen) a tracker from work and slipped it into Ryan’s pocket when they'd kissed by the car. He had him this time. The detective praised his own skill when he quirked a brow at the GPS... Ryan had stopped... In a cemetery? 

Jeremy wandered in, his side bag clutched tightly with his weapon inside it. He knew Ryan was here somewhere unless he ditched the tracker… Unless the ghosts got him.

No! No Jeremy did not believe in ghosts, that was not a thing and OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Jeremy had his handgun out of his bag in seconds, turning and pointing it into the shadows of a crypt only for a stray corgi to stick its head out then run away into the night. Jeremy huffed a laugh of relief and put his gun away when he heard it.

"So dad. I, ah, had another date tonight... Yeah, It was Jeremy again. I really like him ok? Yeah I know, I know. I'm walking down the wrong path. But he gets me Dad, like- he never pressures me to drink, he doesn't care if I mess up with articulation, and sure he's a little younger but..."

Jeremy walked quietly towards the voice and found Ryan kneeling by a gravestone, one he reared up a little to wipe some imagined dust from it.

"But He makes me happy. Can't you just be happy I'm happy? When he kisses me... I feel... Safe- and I know that pisses you right off, I can just hear it now, but you know what dad? You’re dead so there!" Ryan said that but there was a shake to his voice, and he bowed his head, Jeremy's own heart twisting to hear what was meant to be private, "But you win anyway... I could never... I don't... I can't sleep with him. God, I want too but congratulations Dad, you take up rental space in my mind... Can't you just let me go so I can love?"

"I love you," Jeremy said, stepping close and dropping his pack, falling to Ryan's side, the man turning to look at him shocked, dashing tears from his face.

"Jeremy! I-I, He-he, You-you... What are you doing here?!" Ryan couldn't believe Jeremy was here and instantly he braced himself for rejection, leaning away from Jeremy who was not having that. Jeremy took his shoulders and pulled him close, repeating again.

"I love you." He said firmly, his own eyes moist as he searched Ryan's face to see it was sinking in, "I love you, Ryan Haywood. So much. I love your stupid smile, and the ridiculous shade of blue your eyes are. I love the way you can be a small innocent idiot one second then Creepy Crepperson the next. I want to listen to you rant about the intricacies of the spoken word, while you mess up every second one yourself. I want to kiss you every day and taste the last sweet thing you ate, even if you think it makes you pudgy. I want to kiss every inch of your skin, and show you just how sexy-" Ryan stopped him with a desperate kiss, throwing his arms around Jeremy's neck and it tasted like salty tears, and warm Ryan, that made Jeremy's own eyes close. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, pressing him as close as they could get with clothes still on.

"But" Ryan pulled away, sniffing, "But how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know your dad was an asshole," Jeremy said softly, rubbing Ryan's back when the man winced and seemed to deflate in his arms.

"He didn't believe me when I told him I was gay. And when I started trying to follow what my heart was telling me, he hated me for it. He never let up, not once, over the years. I could never take a guy home; he'd almost attacked the only one I tried with. He was always telling me how wrong I was, how sick, how I needed to 'get right in the head' and how much I've disappointed him..."

"So this is why... why you disappear. Why we've never done anything more than hug and kiss? Cause your dad's still yelling at you?" Jeremy asked softly, and Ryan nodded miserably. Jeremy hooked a hand under his chin and pointed his eyes at his face.

"Why don't we give him something to yell about huh bud?"

Ryan frowned, "What do you mean?" And Jeremy gave him the best smolder he knew how to give, raising a brow. 

"Jeremy? Are you ok? Is it your stomach?" Ok so Jeremy had to work on the smolder, chuckling nervously then pressing his lips to Ryan's once to stop his worries

"No Rye, I'm fine... I meant... We should, if you wanted, well, we could... You know..."  
Ryans color rose from his neck upwards until now Jeremy was worried about his health.

"Or not! Or not! Rye remember to breathe..." Jeremy coached quickly, and Ryan sucked in a breath color slowly returning as Ryan stuttered out as quickly as he could.

"Jeremy, I've never actually been further than like hand and mouth stuff with a guy alright?"

Jeremy kissed him again to stop the surprise on his face from being seen. They made out for a little bit, the tenseness in Ryan's shoulders dissolving and Jeremy started to lay him down on the grass, his head near the tombstone. Once he had himself under control, Jeremy moved to gently sucking at Ryan's neck, never leaving more than red as he spoke between kissing sucks.

"How's that possible?"

"Just, I never dated at all till my late twenties and then when my dad found out who I was dating I just could never... go all the way..." Ryan admitted, getting tense again until Jeremy's hands started roaming lightly over his body, his voice in Ryan's ear, "Shhh, relax Rye, I got you pal... that's ok. That's really ok. How about, I just do some things, try and make you feel good, and you tell me if and when you want to stop? Does that sound alright?"

Ryan nodded, trying to let go of his fear. Jeremy's hands on his sides felt so good; his weight was half on him, the lad keeping some of it on his leg, a knee between Ryan's but not pressed against him as Jeremy's mouth moved on skin, frying Ryan's brain cells

"Gonna need you to say that's ok," Jeremy said drawing back a little only for Ryan to grab his head and bring it back to his throat.

"Yes. please, Jeremy..."

Jeremy laughed against his skin and Ryan gasped when Jeremy put his hands under Ryan's shirt and shifted his knee in carefully so now thigh was against Ryan's groin, and he could feel Jeremy's crotch higher up on his own thigh, almost at his hip. "You're so soft, Ryan. I love the feel of you. You can touch me back Rye, that's ok you know. No one's going to yell at you for wanting to touch me." Jeremy whispered into Ryan's ear then Ryan arched slightly, a soft moan from his lips when Jeremy sucked on his earlobe as he thumbed over Ryan's nipple.

The combination meant that the memories of one of his father's rants were completely cut through by pure desire. Ryan started one hand in Jeremy's hair the other at his waist, feeling for himself the soft flesh over the strong muscle, slowly daring himself to go under Jeremy's shirt, learning the line of his back, pulling him closer and rubbing himself against Jeremy's thigh.

Jeremy took it agonizingly slow for Ryan, teasing and touching and encouraging him to touch back. Ryan was quiet like he couldn't allow himself to enjoy this but Jeremy treasured every small noise he made. He worked Ryan out of his shirt, kissing him and touching him so much he wasn't sure Ryan realized they were both topless until Jeremy closed a mouth over exposed nipple, tracing with tongue before sucking harder. Ryan was awash with a sense of rightness, something he'd never had with ex-boyfriends, mostly because they, without trying to be mean, tried to push him into things faster than he wanted. But Jeremy, every touch was electric and felt deep within his gut, and after every new touch, every new thing, those beautiful doe eyes met his.

"Is this ok? You like this?"

And Ryan would moan, pant, nod and grind against the muscled thigh between his legs, aching for something more and afraid to ask. The grass was cool against his back, and the night sky framed Jeremy beautifully when he came up to kiss Ryan again. This dance of tongues almost familiar now, Jeremy's small gasp when Ryan surprised him with catching his lip in teeth sent a thrill of pride into the man and boosted his confidence to pant against Jeremy's lips.

"Can we... Can we do more?"

"Yeah Rye, whatever you want." Jeremy breathed back, unable to contain the desire in his voice, the way his blood sung in his ears because Ryan was finally here, with him, wanting him and his fingers were in Jeremy's hair, on his back, holding him close. Jeremy almost didn't want to move away in case Ryan pulled another Houdini, but his supplies were in his side bag which he had dropped in the row over to rush to Ryan.

"I just gotta get my bag Rye, then we can-"

"I got what we need," Ryan said in a rush, and Jeremy stopped kissing him to blink slowly, completely caught off guard.

"Ah... what?"

"In-in my pocket... I got some lube" he whispered the word and blushing hard, unable to look into Jeremy's eye's so he pressed his forehead to Jeremy's scratchy chin and mumbled the rest, "And a condom too... I've been wanting.. to go... to your place but never..."

"Good god Rye, you're going to be the death of me." Jeremy half choked, so turned on by how much Ryan must have wanted him to go as far as carrying supplies with him. Ryan peeked up at him.

"Is that bad?"

"No... No that's very" a kiss on his cheek "very" A kiss on his nose, "Gooood..." A kiss on his lips leading to another long burning moment where Jeremy followed the fuzz around Ryan's belly button down to his jeans and started to undress him, groaning when he felt Ryan do the same to him. Jeremy kissed Ryan's lips one more time; then he started kissing over Ryan's chest, his stomach, Ryan taking his hands back as Jeremy slipped down him. Ryan grabbed the grass and looked down, starting to tense up again. Jeremy could feel it and he stopped at the waistband of Ryan's underwear, his jeans open and fabric bulging, to look up and meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't think I'm ready for... you to be... in me" Ryan said quietly and Jeremy started to sit up.

"That's ok Ryan, that's just fine," he said soothingly, taking one of Ryan's hands and bringing it close to him to kiss his knuckles then place it in his hair. "I wasn't going to touch you there yet, and I don't have to at all. This is your show Ryan, You tell me yes or no, and I'll do as you say. I just wanted to touch here." his eyes flickered down to Ryan's bulge, and Ryan breathed in sharply when Jeremy licked his lips and looked back to Ryan, "If you want me too."

"Ye-yeah." Ryan could agree to that. He trusted Jeremy not to push him, and so he put his head back, hand back into the grass and watched the stars, soon not able to tell if they were the stars of the night sky or the stars Jeremy was making him feel as he worked hand and mouth over Ryan's shaft. Ryan panted and moaned, working his hips up into warmth, feeling a hum from the lad vibrate down him making his toes curl and his eyes shut. This feeling couldn't be wrong, not when it felt so right, the warmth in his gut not as strong as the warmth in his heart, the tenderness for the man who was taking him apart piece by piece and Ryan had done nothing for him yet. Ryan put a hand on his head, and Jeremy looked up again, seeing the wrecked look on Ryan's face and slowly pulling off with a wet noise.

"Too much?" he checked, and Ryan shook his head.

"N-n-no, that's... fuck that's great b-but what about y-you?" Ryan asked the lads turn to feel tenderness, for this man who was so scared of himself, his own feelings but he'd make himself uncomfortable to help Jeremy out.

"No Ryan... You don't need to do a thing. This is about you, my sexy golden guy. Let me make you comfortable, and don't worry about me. We only do what you feel ready for and if that means my pants stay on then so be it."

"I'd rather they didn't... I'd like it... If you were my first Jeremy." Ryan got up the bravery to say, and Jeremy flushed an adorable color under the moonlight, but he got ahold of himself.

"I'd be honored Rye but..."

"But what?" Ryan asked, his voice rising in anxiety. Coming up on his elbows, Jeremy hushed him and moved a little further up him so Ryan's length was touching Jeremy's stomach but the lad could brush fingers over Ryan's jaw. 

"Hey no, not you Rye. It's ok; I want you, god so much... but if you've never been-"

"I've had fingers, and I know how to keep clean." Ryan said quietly dropping his eyes, "Just cause I've never had a man doesn't mean I haven't... explored..."

Jeremy's mind turned to wicked images of Ryan on his bed, touching and opening himself, did he pant my name? Jeremy couldn't help but think before he snapped himself out of it, now extremely, almost painfully hard. He paid that no mind, concentrating on Ryan instead.  
"We'll try. If that's what you want, but I'm gonna take this so slow, and you need too, talk to me ok? Don't go quiet. If you want to stop then say it and I'll stop immediately alright?" 

Ryan nodded his head vigorously, fright mixing with desire and trust warring with his father's voice. True to his word, Jeremy didn't immediately start touching Ryan like he thought he would have done. Instead, Jeremy started kissing him again, and stroking him one handed, as he finished the last bit of zip on his jeans just to give himself a little breathing room, not touching himself or getting out of his pants yet, just making sure Ryan was comfortable. Ryan was so lost in Jeremy's touch, in his kiss, he hardly noticed the lube Jeremy added onto his palm, warming it before using it on Ryan's length. He was being lost in sensation, so the more it dripped, the less Ryan noticed.

"Ryan." Jeremy said against his lips, "I'm going to touch you now. Just with one finger. You say stop. I stop." 

"O-ok... Please..." Ryan needed it, needed something, he could feel it, the kissing and the grinding and the hand were all nice things, but he needed more. Jeremy's warm finger brushed over him, and he tensed.

“Shh, shh… It’s ok Ryan, beautiful man. I'm not going to hurt you.” Jeremy soothed, and Ryan tried to relax, concentrating instead on the heat of Jeremy contrasted by the cool Graveyard grass, the solid feeling of Jeremy over him. This time the finger circled, waiting until he was relaxed before starting to slip in.

Jeremy kept up a litany of soothing noises, compliments, and touches that had Ryan reeling and relaxing so Jeremy could stretch him out slowly and carefully. Before he made any move, he’d tell Ryan, always asking, always waiting on the yes.

“You're doing so well. Ryan, you are so gorgeous. So beautiful. See? Whole finger no problem. That’s it, just relax for me, you like this so far? You ready for another?” Another?! Ryan whimpered and shook his head, Jeremy didn’t stop, he slowly kissed him again and nodded. 

“Ok, you tell me when then. Or I can stop.” Ryan's hands clung to those broad shoulders.

“Don’t stop! Please don’t!” he begged, he didn’t want another finger yet, but he didn’t want Jeremy to move off him either. Jeremy chuckled and sucked on Ryans lips again before he answered.

“You're the boss Rye-bread.” And Jeremy continued to gently touch and stroke him with one hand, lightly pressing inside him with the other. After a few more minutes of sweet exchanges of breath and Ryan starting to tremble with need he felt ready.

“Jeremy, another, please…”

“Course Ryan.” Jeremy agreed and then it was the slow burn again, Working another in, stretching and accommodating, soothing and relaxing. Ryan was nearing tears now, rocking onto Jeremy's fingers, the lad careful only to brush that wonderful bundle of nerves, not wanting to overwhelm the poor man.

“Another, another, another.” Ryan chanted softly, into Jeremy's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, feeling the shape of muscle as he breathed brokenly. Jeremy obediently moved a third finger in, and Ryan's head went back, groaning and rocking, Jeremy trying to keep him still one handed.

“Ryan, shh, Hey, hey, look at me, are you ok? Want me to stop?” Jeremy asked, and Ryan grabbed the back of his hair in a fist.

“Don’t, ahh, you dare” he moaned, hard to sound stern when you're desperate for more friction. The burn was so sweet now, and he had all but forgotten where they were. He just wanted Jeremy, wanted to feel complete, and full and with someone he loved.

Jeremy coated on even more lube to his fingers, working that inside Ryan, scissoring them out to try and make sure he was ready. Ryan was whimpering for him, shaking and grabbing for him. Jeremy withdrew his fingers slowly, not wanting to hurt the man who gave a whine anyway.

“Ryan, Ryan look at me and concentrate…” Jeremy wanted him so badly, but he was not going to take advantage.

“Jeremy please, please I want you, please.” Ryan was begging to rut up against him, pawing at his back of his neck and his side.

“No Ryan, concentrate on me.” Jeremy said soft but firm, stopping his stroking of Ryan so he could get under control, “I can make you feel good just like this Rye, we don’t need to go any further.”

“I want too.”

“I know pal, but I need you to say that without the moan ok? I want it to be real, not heat of the moment.” 

“Jeremy… You’re such an idiot.” Ryan groaned, thumping his head into the grass before looking up, “I want this, I want you. I’ve never been more sure of that. You think I come here to bargain for anyone? No, just you, because I want to be with you so badly. Please, Yes, Please… I want you now, please Lil J.” Ryan explained in a rush, wanting Jeremy to truly get why Ryan has been so conflicted. But now the moment felt right and oddly appropriate to do this here, on his homophobic father's grave. Ryan unable to hear his voice anymore, only Jeremy.

“Alright then… We do this, like everything, at your pace ok?” Jeremy said, blinking back the touching tears Ryan's words had summoned. He moved quickly, wanting a position where Ryan held all the power, ending up swapping with him, so after a few moments, Jeremy had lost his pants and was laying down, Ryan sitting up on his waist, Jeremy's condom on and well-lubed dick sitting against Ryan's cheeks.

Jeremy had Ryan's hands in his, their fingers interlocked, Ryan rocking nervously on him. Their eyes met, and Jeremy reminded him softly, “Your pace. Even if you get an inch and want to stop then, we can be done for the night.”

Ryan nodded and smiled nervously at Jeremy who smiled back. Jeremy felt his chest grow tight in love for the man atop him, who was the bravest man Jeremy had ever known. He was really ok if Ryan wanted to stop here, Jeremy would. He didn’t care about getting off, though that would be a bonus, he was just determined this be the most positive and caring experience Ryan has ever had.

Ryan took a deep breath and let go of Jeremy's hand, asking for a little help getting them lined up. He felt Jeremy reach down and grasp himself and Ryan was really glad Jeremy was shorter than he was so Ryan could kneel on his knees and back into and down onto Jeremy. He felt the head of Jeremy's dick slip in and gasped at the sensation, so different from his fingers, or Jeremy's fingers, or even the toy he’d dared himself to buy but only used a few times.

“That's it, Ryan, you can pause, you're doing so well, look at you, fuck your so pretty, look at me Rye, you're wonderful, you hear me?” The words helped Ryan breath again, and he kept eye contact with Jeremy as he lowered another inch. Jeremy's smile, the restrained pleasure on his face helped Ryan grow comfortable and confident as he slowly understood… He had the power here.

He could drive Jeremy insane now, and it was all at Ryan's choice, his needs. Ryan felt hot and cold shivers all over at the thought and sunk down further, both men groaning together. Ryan's hands went up against the stone, using it to brace himself, suddenly uncaring that it was his father's grave they were on, he just wanted to make Jeremy feel as good as he did.

“Fuck, Rye, ah!” Jeremy cried softly when Ryan took him to the base, feeling Ryan's weight settle on his hips and thighs, listening to Ryan's own cry. Jeremy grabbed his hips, keeping him still when he felt Ryan start to shift.

“N-no, Rye, give yourself a moment…”

“W-wanna, make you feel good…” Ryan panted out, Jeremy smiling at the softness of the gesture but determined.

“Just let yourself get used to me Rye, You’ve d-done it, buddy, God I am all up in you.” He groaned again when Ryan breathlessly laughed, the movement doing things to how they were connected that made Jeremy have to resist arcing into the man.

“Seriously? You're making jokes like that?” Ryan managed with only a slight tremble in his voice. Jeremy chuckled as well and shrugged.

“You like my jokes.”

“I love your jokes…”

“Naww, Rye, stop your gonna make me blu- NGH” Jeremy stopped mid tease when Ryan experimentally shifted, making a couple inches come out then sinking back on him. Jeremy breathed heavily, Ryan's arms trembling where they were still braced on the gravestone.

“Good?” He asked Jeremy nervously.

“Yeah, you?”

“God yes… I’m… I’m gonna move again.” Ryan warned, and Jeremy's hands on his hips were a comfort and a soft guide as Ryan started to work himself up and down on Jeremy's body, gasping and panting at the sensations washing through his body.

The stone was hard and cool under his fingers, and Ryan used it as a brace, helping to stop him from coming fully off Jeremy, slowly picking up speed and force. When he hit the base, the stretch of being full was heavenly, but he needed to move, to keep the friction up. Ryan closed his eyes, letting himself get lost. It was so good. Everything he’d hoped for, and it got better with every noise Jeremy made, and the tighter his hands were getting on Ryan's hips. Jeremy felt like he should close his eyes, but it would be a worse sin than what they were already doing to miss out on the sight of him. Ryan's eyes were scrunched shut, the stars peeping out between the spaces of his arms and the gravestone, his mouth partially open and soft cries coming from his lips every time he sat down. Jeremy wanted to etch this moment into his memory forever, even if Ryan never wanted this again, Jeremy would be content to have seen him like this. 

It was getting harder to keep a rhythm now, and Ryan could swear the gravestone was starting to rock with them. He didn’t know how he could ask Jeremy, his brain had short circuited, forgotten how to language. Luckily Jeremy knew the signs as Ryan's rhythm kept breaking and he carefully brought his knees up and planted his feet flat to help him.

It was helpful in one way, giving Ryan something more solid to rock back into Jeremy's thighs. But in another, not helpful because Ryan completely lost rhythm when with the position change, the next rock down had Jeremy rub right on Ryan's prostate and the gent lost his grip on the stone, falling onto Jeremy's chest with a rough cry, not expecting that.

“Whoops! God, Rye! Ah, I should have told you!” Jeremy was guilt stricken, having gotten caught up and forgotten to warn Ryan what could happen. He got no answer however except for Ryan to suddenly rock forward then back again in a sharp movement that had him yelling out again into Jeremy's chest.

“You want more Rye?” Jeremy asked, getting that Ryan liked this and Ryan nodded frantically. 

“A-a-again, please, Oh god, Jeremy, that's, please, I want…” Ryan begged, hand twisting in the grass and rocking small little amounts on Jeremy, wanting him to take over because Ryan's brain had just bid adieu and he couldn’t think anymore beyond Jeremy inside him. 

“I got you, Ryan, hold on, I got you.” Jeremy soothed, understanding how close Ryan must be, and how the sensation might be a bit much for him to ride out alone. Jeremy arranged him more fully onto his chest and pressed Ryan’s palms against the stone for brace before he hiked his legs up a little further and put hands on hips again.

“You ready Rye? You ready to cum for me?” Jeremy asked, and he took over, thrusting into Ryan, holding his hips steady as the man started to cry out over and over, higher and higher, a smart move on Jeremy's part but Ryan's hand back on the stone or the force would be making his head hit it. 

“Yes! Yes! Jeremy! AH! Ung! Ah! Yes!” Ryan couldn’t speak more than his yelled encouragements, which was all the lad needed to lay in long hard strokes, biting his lip and watching the pleasure break across Ryan's face, huffing hard as he grew closer. He was determined not to blow until Ryan had. With that in mind, he moved one hand from hip to Ryan's length and started to rub him in time with his thrusts. Ryan arched back, yelling out into the night at the touch, being bounced and keeping his balance with one hand on the stone, neither man noticing the grass and ground starting to pull up around the base, concentrating only on each other.

“Come on Rye, come for me beautiful man, god you're so sexy, Ryan, I want you too, don’t you want too? Come for me Ryan. It’s ok, I got you, you're so lovely, you can, you can come for me like this I know you can.” Jeremy encouraged him, watching him throw his head back, the starlight on his body making him even more desirable to Jeremy's eye. Ryan felt himself tip over, and he shouted Jeremy's name, falling forward, both palms hitting the headstone as he spilled into Jeremy's hand and over his chest and even a bit on his shoulders. This time, they both noticed as the headstone went over and Ryan fell onto Jeremy's chest, still jerking in orgasm and now his mouth was crying into Jeremy's skin as he pulsed. Jeremy knew the headstone had fallen, but he pushed that from his mind, finally squeezing his eyes shut as with a last few forceful thrusts he came as well, throbbing deep within Ryan, grunting out his name like his own had been yelled, contracting into him, instinctively.

They stayed hugged tightly together for a few moments as the last few shudders ran through them then started to relax, Jeremy letting his legs stretch out and Ryan going limp over his body as they both tried to catch their breath.

“That was…” Ryan started.

“I know…” Jeremy agreed.

“And the thing with the…” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, pretty good right?” Jeremy chuckled as Ryan nodded and moved his head a little to see his father's stone had been knocked down. Jeremy tilted his head to see, and he smiled in satisfaction, always happy to see a homophobe fall on his face. Or rather… Gravestone… But the point still stood for him. Still, this was Ryan's father, and he looked back to Ryan to see how he was doing. Ryan looked thoughtful and caught Jeremy staring.

“What?”

“You ok?”

Ryan nodded slowly, a smile playing across his face as he reached a hand to stroke over Jeremy's jaw.

“I’m just sad it didn’t break,” he said carefully. Jeremy looked at the stone then back to Ryan.

“We can always come back here with crowbars?”

Ryan laughed, and Jeremy moved to kiss him mid chortle. Ryan melted again, kissing him softly, feeling so close to him, like he’d never had anyone else.

“I love you,” Ryan said to him in the quiet of the night. Jeremy’s eyes reflected the night sky as he smiled back at him.

“I love you too…”

They shared the moment before Jeremy sighed.

“Now, if it’s not too much for you, how would you feel about finally coming over to my place?”

“I’d feel like maybe we should be dressed to go to the car?”

“Pfft, details…”


End file.
